Got To Get You Into My Life
by wilcherizer
Summary: Rachel Berry mantiene una relación con una famosa tenista. Se muda a Lima, para terminar su último año de secundaria. Tras conocer a Quinn Fabray, sus planes pueden dar un giro inesperado.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen y el relato es totalmente ficticio.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Todos conocían a la hermosa Rachel Berry. Su imagen había estado dando vueltas en revistas y programas de televisión en los últimos meses. Una serie de escándalos, por llamarlos de alguna manera, la habían hecho conocida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Su amorío con la tenista Ellen Hoog había abierto un mar de debates en el ámbito televisivo, y no sólo por ser una relación homosexual.

La morocha tenía solo 16 años cuando salieron a la luz las fotos que la mostraban en situaciones comprometedoras con la famosa deportista rusa (número 24 del ranking mundial) apenas 3 años mayor que ella. Dos chicas tan jóvenes, de países diferentes, la historia parecía haber tomado protagonismo en todos lados.

La rapidez con la que todo había ocurrido, llevaron a Rachel a blanquear su situación ante su familia. Había conocido a la rubia en un torneo y desde entonces pasaban mucho tiempo juntas. Cuando su relación se hizo públicamente conocida, decidieron afrontarlo y seguir adelante con el amor que se tenían.

Mucha gente mostraba su descontento ante las imágenes de dos chicas adolescentes mostrándose juntas. Los más conservadores veían aquellas muestras de afecto como algo desagradable. Pero también estaban los que se sentían orgullosos de ellas, no era común que una pareja homosexual gritara su amor a los vientos, eran chicas valientes, se jugaban por su amor…eso debía de ser valorado.

De una u otra manera, la relación no pasaba desapercibida para nadie. Aun cuando los días pasaron y la TV iba dejando de lado la noticia, los blogs y redes sociales de internet seguían teniendo como protagonista a la pareja.

Los padres de la morocha la apoyaban y esta sabía que podía contar con ellos siempre que necesitara hablar del tema o desahogarse.

No se sentía mal, a decir verdad. No era una chica a la que le importase lo que se dijese de ella, era feliz y era lo único que le importaba, pero tampoco le gustaba el protagonismo que había ganado en el último tiempo. Estaba cansada de todo aquel circo a su alrededor. _'Pronto va a acabar'_, se decía así misma. La gente terminaría por aburrirse y saldrían hablando de otra cosa. Y eso era lo que deseaba…

Rachel tenía la propuesta de su novia de irse a Rusia con ella una vez finalizados los torneos que ésta debía jugar en Estados Unidos. No sabía cómo sería la situación allá, pero una nueva vida y con su amor, era un plan muy atractivo para dejarlo pasar. Un gran cambio que la ilusionaba.

El dinero no era un problema, Ellen podría mantenerla hasta que ella encontrase un trabajo. Se tenían confianza como para que eso no fuese incómodo. Querían estar juntas y tranquilas.

Convencer a sus padres fue el verdadero problema. Poco y nada les había gustado la idea, pero tras varias peleas, habían llegado a un acuerdo distinto. La morena debería primero terminar sus estudios secundarios, luego, podría hacer su vida donde quisiera.

Un año y medio separaba a Rachel de su graduación, por lo que aceptó a regañadientes, pero con una condición:

_R: "Papá, te acordás ese trabajo que te habían ofrecido fuera de la ciudad? Ese que te hice rechazar porque no quería mudarme?" –_ La morocha preguntaba sin levantar la vista de su plato mientras cenaba.

_H: "Si hija, qué hay con eso?"_

_R: "Quiero que lo aceptes."_

Hiram por poco se atraganta con la comida y Leroy fue el encargado de continuar con esa charla.

_L: "Hija, no podemos hacer y deshacer todo a nuestro gusto"_

_R: "Vamos papá, se trata de una sucursal de la misma empresa donde trabajas, y vos mismo dijiste que era buen dinero. No puede ser tan difícil"_

_H: "Es una decisión importante, en serio estás segura de lo que pedis? – _Hiram recuperaba el habla.

_R: "Lo estoy. Quiero irme de aca"_

Necesitaba irse a otro lugar para poder sentirse a gusto. De todas formas, el trabajo que le habían ofrecido a su padre estaba a una ciudad a solo 7km de Fort Shawnee, por lo que mudarse no era un problema.

Rachel, reina del drama por naturaleza, se encargó de convencer a sus padres, a base de promesas, encanto y alguna que otra lágrima. El trato era justo: debería terminar el año y cuando el verano llegase a su fin, partirían hacia Lima.

La felicidad de la chica aumentaba cada día que pasaba.

_6 meses después_

Quinn Fabray caminaba por los pasillos del colegio, junto a sus amigas Santana y Brittany. Un nuevo año lectivo les esperaba y el primer día de clases estaba por comenzar. Les daba gusto reencontrarse con sus compañeros después de haber perdido contacto con ellos durante el verano.

Esperaban un día de clases como cualquier otro. Pero por alguna razón, todos en la escuela parecían sobresaltados. Las chicas ya habían descubierto a varios grupitos hablando en secreto y aunque eso no era nada raro, el hecho de que TODOS tuvieran la misma actitud, les llamaba la atención. Qué podía ser tan importante para tener al colegio así?

No tardaron mucho en descubrir la respuesta. Una chica salía de la oficina del principal Figgins seguida por su padre. La reconocieron al instante. Se trataba de la misma chica que se había convertido en una especie de 'celebridad' en el último tiempo. Si bien nunca la habían visto en persona, su nombre y su imagen ya les era familiar. Rachel Berry era la nueva alumna del McKinley High.

_P: _"_No me lo puedo creer" –_ Puck aparecía detrás de las chicas, junto con Finn y Mike.

_S: "Parece que tenemos una nueva compañera, y vaya qué compañera!_ – Santana sonreía con picardía.

_F: "Qué hace ella aca?" - _Hacía una pausa -_ "Guau...es realmente hermosa" - _Exclamaba mientras miraba la figura de la morocha.

_S: "Finn, te recuerdo que está tu novia ."_

El joven se había dejado llevar sin notar la presencia de Quinn. Se tranquilizó al ver que la rubia tenía la mirada perdida y no estaba prestando atención a la charla.

_B: "Relajate, después de todo es más probable que ella se fije en Quinn que en él" - _Brittany despertaba las carcajadas de sus compañeros.

La rubia no había dicho ni una palabra. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos mientras miraba a la morena que ahora caminaba hacia ella junto con su padre. Los chicos tuvieron que abrirse para dejarlos pasar. Rachel solo levantó la cabeza para no chocarse a nadie, y fue en ese momento que sus miradas se cruzaron. Fueron solo segundos. La morena volvió a bajar la vista y pasó por al lado de la rubia, que se giraba para verla.

_Q_: "_Es mucho más linda de lo que aparenta en la tele" - _Las palabras salieron como un susurro de la boca de Quinn, quien siguió el recorrido de aquella chica con la mirada, hasta que esta se perdía entre la gente. Había sentido la intensidad de esos ojos color café.

Un codazo la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

_B: "Deja de mirarla como si fuera un bicho raro!" –_ Brittany reía a carcajadas.

La rubia se tensó, pero volvió a relajarse al ver que nadie la había escuchado. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había dicho eso.

_Q: "No..no seas ridícula Britt - _tartamudeaba_ - no la estaba mirando…yo solo…"_

_S: "Ya, dejen de distraerse que se hace tarde. Nos vemos luego en el choir room – _La voz de Santana se hacía oir por encima de todas.

Los chicos se saludaron. Finn se inclinó para depositar un pequeño beso en los labios de su novia antes de irse.

Quinn sonrió y una vez que estuvo sola, se giró para mirar nuevamente el pasillo por el que Rachel Berry se había perdido minutos antes. Ya los alumnos estaban en sus clases y el lugar había quedado desierto. Sin más por hacer, giró nuevamente y se unió a sus amigas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Los miembros del Glee Club ya se encontraban en el choir room esperando a Will Schuester. Como era de suponerse, el tema de conversación entre ellos era la nueva alumna.

K: _"Creen que habrá paparazzis esperándola a la salida?"_ – preguntaba Kurt, que se mostraba animado con la idea.

M_: "Claro que no, ella no es famosa, su pareja lo es! Así que podés dejar de acomodarte el pelo de una vez" – _dijo Mercedes, despeinando con una mano a su amigo, mientras Artie era ahora el que se sumaba al debate.

A_: "Me pregunto por qué decidió venir acá.."_

P: _"Pues no me importa la razón, me alegra que la chica sexy esté en el colegio…y más si aparece algún día con su novia" – _a Puck le brillaban los ojos de solo pensarlo.

Santana, que había estado dando suspiros que evidenciaban su mal humor, ahora hundía su cara en sus rodillas. La latina tenía carácter y su paciencia había llegado a su límite.

S: "_Uuuf, no puedo creer que estuve toda la mañana escuchando a la gente hablar de Berry y llego acá y tengo que aguantarlos a ustedes también!"_ - gritaba sin levantar la cabeza.

B: _"A mi me cae bien…"_

S: _"Ni siquiera la conocés…y además a vos todos te caen bien, Britt" – _sentenció la latina, que esta vez levantaba la cabeza para mirar a la rubia.

Tina y Mike se habían cansado de los comentarios de sus amigos.

M: "_Es una chica común, como cualquiera de nosotros. Compartimos un par de clases hoy y se nota que le está costando adaptarse" – _hacía una pausa para luego agregar - _ "Yo opino que no le demos importancia y la tratemos como una más"_

T: _"Cierto. Si tuvo motivos para dejar su colegio anterior, entonces no le demos motivos para dejar este. Recuerden que tiene nuestra edad y estará graduándose con nosotros…"_

Las palabras de la parejita dejaron a todos con la boca abierta…nadie se había detenido a pensar en eso. Rachel Berry, por más famosa o conocida que sea, sólo tenía 17 años o debía estar por cumplirlos. Era solo una niña. El hecho de haber aparecido en televisión no la hacía ni más grande, ni más madura que ellos. Por primera vez se pusieron a pensar en los miedos que debía sentir la chica al estar en un lugar nuevo, donde no conocía a nadie y donde todos parecían saber cosas de su vida. Finn por fin se animó a hablar.

F: _"Tienen razón … Qué opinan si organizamos una fiesta y la invitamos? Digo, sería la mejor manera de llegar a ella y hacer que se sienta cómoda"_

Quinn no había emitido bocado hasta ese momento, se dedicaba a escuchar con atención a sus compañeros. Ahora, levantaba su cabeza por primera vez al escuchar al joven. Debía haberle molestado, lo sabía. Pero por alguna razón, a ella también le parecía buena idea. Sentía curiosidad por esa chica y deseaba conocerla.

M: _"Quién te dice que quiera venir? Solo debe querer que la dejen tranquila…" _

T: _"Mercedes, es una chica como todas nosotras, a nadie le gusta andar solo! Tenemos que ser amables con ella y demostrarle que no queremos sacarle información ni nada por el estilo…"_

Q: _"Brittany puede hablar con ella y convencerla!" – _Las palabras de Quinn hacían que todos se voltearan a verla. Brittany abría los ojos buscando una explicación– _"No te preocupes Britt, yo puedo acompañarte"_

La actitud de la cheerio había sorprendido a todos.

S: _"Qué es lo que estás tramando, Fabray?"_ – Santana la miraba entrecerrando sus ojos. No se creía que la rubia estuviera voluntariosa por ayudar a aquella solitaria chica nueva.

Q: _"Nada San, creo que Tina tiene razón, eso es todo…"_ – tras una pausa y al ver que sus razones no convencían a nadie, agregaba – _"Ah, y tampoco quiero dejar que Britt vaya sola y meta la pata o algo"_ – sonreía un poco nerviosa.

B: "_Si mal no recuerdo, fuiste vos la que me ofreció_" – la rubia tenía razón – "_de todos modos, sí soy buena convenciendo gente"_

Brittany clavó su mirada en la de Santana y le guiñó un ojo , poniéndola incómoda, pero nadie se había percatado de eso. Para suerte de la latina, el señor Schuester aparecía en el salón, dando por finalizada la charla.

W:_ "Chicos, qué les parece si comenzamos?"  
_

* * *

Rachel había estado sola toda la mañana. Las clases no eran un problema, pero en los ratos libres realmente se aburría. Había notado cómo los alumnos estaban pendientes de ella, pero era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada, por lo que no le daba importancia. Al menos hasta ahora, nadie la había llamado 'lesbiana' o algún sinónimo despectivo, y eso la mantenía tranquila.

A la hora del almuerzo, se sentó en el rincón de una de las mesas y se dispuso a comer el sándwich que le había preparado su padre, mientras escribía en un anotador…eso la ayudaba a ignorar a la gente.

B: _"cof, cof"_ – Brittany aclaraba su garganta en un intento por llamar la atención de la morena.

Rachel levantó la vista y se encontró con dos chicas un poco nerviosas frente a ella. Parecía que querían decirle algo. Ambas iban vestidas de Cheerio. La más alta estaba parada un paso delante de la otra, que un poco más tímida intentaba esconderse tras ella.

R: _"Necesitaban algo?"_ –la morena miraba a las chicas, que se encontraban paradas del otro lado de la mesa, frente a ella – "_Estoy ocupando sus lugares?" – _preguntó un poco apenada.

La rubia más baja dio un codazo a su compañera, alentándola a hablar. La morocha las miraba con ojos interrogantes.

B: _"Eeem, no a lo segundo…sí a lo primero...en realidad, queríamos saber si…OUCH!" _- Brittany estaba por empezar a hablar cuando una chica la empujó y tomó asiento frente a la morena que cada vez parecía más confundida.

La rubia tuvo que aferrarse a Quinn para no caer. Ambas echaron una mirada de furia a quien ahora se encontraba sentada con Rachel. Se trataba de Ashley Cooper. Capitana del equipo de hockey. Su odio hacia las cheerios había comenzado cuando, años anteriores, las deportistas tuvieron que cambiar el horario de sus prácticas porque Sue Sylvester quería la cancha a su disposición para entrenar a las porristas. Con el paso del tiempo, el asunto ya era algo personal.

A: "_Mi nombre es Ashley"_ – dijo sonriendo – _"mirá, si vas a hacer nuevas amigas, no te aconsejo que sean ellas"_ – echaba una mirada cargada de desprecio a las chicas que aún la miraban atónitas.

Quinn estaba por saltar encima de la chica mientras Brittany trataba de contenerla.

B: "_Ya, vámonos Q…no tiene sentido"_ – decía la rubia.

A: _"Tené cuidado con ella Rachel – _le dijo, y le hizo una seña con su cabeza para señalarle a Brittany_ – puede que tenga intenciones con vos, todos sabemos las cosas que hace con la otra latina cuando creen que nadie las está viendo, pero no te ilusiones…es linda, pero es bastante estúpida…"_

Al escuchar eso último, Brittany bajó la cabeza apenada y sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos. Quinn sintió el impulso de saltar sobre ella, pero se contuvo, no quería ponerse a pelear ahí y plantar una escena frente a todo el colegio. Ya habría tiempo de vengarse. La rubia abrazó a su amiga de una forma muy tierna y ya estaban por irse cuando la morocha la tomó del brazo. Esto sorprendió a Quinn, que no se lo esperaba, y su cuerpo se tensó.

Por otro lado, la cara de Rachel estaba desencajada. Le había molestado escuchar su nombre de los labios de una extraña, pero más le molestaron las palabras cargadas de soberbia de aquella chica.

R: "_Qué curioso, yo creo que la estúpida acá no es precisamente ella" – _le dijo a Ashley. El carácter fuerte de la morocha se hacía presente_ – "ya te podés ir, no necesito tus consejos."_

La morocha seguía aferrada al brazo de Quinn para que no se marchara… No fue mucho tiempo, pero la rubia había empezado a incomodarse ante ese simple gesto.

A: "_Y qué si no quiero irme?"_

R: "_Pues entonces supongo que no me dejás otra opción que llamar a mi guardia personal para que te eche él mismo" – _ahora era ella la que sonaba soberbia.

Ashley se levantó enojada e insultando por lo bajo abandonó la mesa.

Rachel levantó la vista para mirar a la rubia que permanecía parada a su lado.

R: "_Perdón…mmm…por todo…" – _sentía que debía disculparse.

Q: "_No…no fue tu culpa" – _atinó a responder, soltándose de la chica.

La morocha notó el gesto, pero no le dio importancia.

B: "_Gracias por defenderme_…" – dijo Brittany un poco avergonzada – "_de verdad, no hacía falta"_

R: "_No es nada"_ –Rachel le regaló una sonrisa sincera a la chica que ahora se veía más animada.

B: _"Te abrazaría, pero no quiero que tu guardia personal piense que te estoy haciendo daño y venga a sacarme"_

La morocha rompió en carcajadas.

R: _"Ooh jajaja , no, no…eso fue solo un invento mío…no tengo un guardia personal ni por asomo" _– dijo ruborizándose.

Las chicas la miraron sorprendidas y ambas comenzaron a reír con ella.

R: "_Asi que…qué era lo que iban a decirme antes de que apareciera Regina George en escena?" – _dijo Rachel mientras las cheerios todavía se reían de cómo la morena había echado a Ashley_ – "y pueden tomar asiento…no muerdo, ehh" – _agregaba con una enorme sonrisa.

Se sentaron frente a ella y Britt fue la encargada de hablar.

B: "_Hola, antes que nada jaja.. Ella es Quinn, yo me llamo Brittany" –_ se presentaba la rubia, para luego agregar - "_vamos a dar una fiesta esta noche en casa de un amigo y queríamos saber si te gustaría venir…" - _le dijo con una sonrisa.

Mientras su amiga hablaba, Quinn no podía quitar sus ojos de los de la morocha, que sonreía tiernamente mientras miraba a Brittany.

R: _"Mmmmm, una fiesta HOY? – _preguntaba un poco confundida.

B: "_Será como un reencuentro, muchos de nosotros no nos vimos en el verano_" – hizo una pausa, y al ver que la morocha no hablaba, agregó – "_realmente nos gustaría que vengas"_

_'que diga que sí, que diga que sí' – _pensaba Quinn que la seguía mirando fijamente.

R: _"Suena tentador…" – 'con probar no pierdo nada' _pensaba Rachel – _"OK, cuenten conmigo…"_

Quinn esbozó una enorme sonrisa, que desapareció al instante en que Brittany habló nuevamente.

B: "_Genial! Ah, y no te preocupes, no queremos sacarte información ni nada sobre vos y tu novia!"_

Q_: "BRITTANY! Diosss, ya tenías que mandártela!" – _le dijo a la rubia, que se encogía los hombros.

_R: "Jajajaja, calmate! No es nada…"_

_Q: "No?" – _preguntaba Quinn, sorprendida por la risa de Rachel.

R: _"No…de hecho, puedo notar cómo la gente habla de mi a mis espaldas… – _le dijo un poco apenada_ – hasta ahora ha sido la más sincera de todas…y eso me gusta"_ – agregó mirando a Brittany con una sonrisa.

Quinn se relajó y decidió hablar ella.

Q: "_Ok, entonces te esperamos… Mmmm, tipo 8pm? .. Si me decís tu dirección puedo pasar a buscarte…"_

R_: "Perfecto…"_ – dijo anotando en el cuaderno que tenía con ella – "_también te dejé mi número, por las dudas" – _estiraba su mano para darle el papel, y en ese instante sonaba el timbre que indicaba que la hora del almuerzo había terminado – _"las veo esta noche"_ – dijo con una sonrisa y se levantó para marcharse.

B: _"Ves, no era difícil"_ – dijo la rubia, muy satisfecha de sí misma.

Quinn no le estaba prestando atención, sostenía con fuerza el papel que le había dado Rachel, mientras la miraba alejarse de ella.

* * *

**Bueno, antes que nada, tengan paciencia, soy super nueva en esto..**

*** Voy a tratar de actualizar seguido, pero no les prometo que lo haga todos los días -**

*** Ellen Hoog es la jugadora de hockey de la selección de Holanda, el personaje obviamente está inspirado en ella, pero para la historia una hockista no me servía, por lo que preferí cambiar un poco.**

**Gracias :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Faltaban un par de horas para las 8pm y Quinn ya había hecho todos sus quehaceres. Había ido de compras con su madre, había terminado las tareas para el día siguiente y ya estaba bañada. Era temprano, pero se encontraba inquieta y ansiosa.

Se hallaba en su habitación, acostada en la cama. El televisor estaba prendido, pero no le prestaba atención. Durante todo el día había repasado las imágenes de la mañana por su mente.

El primer encuentro con Rachel en el pasillo del colegio, la charla con sus compañeros en el choir room, y por último la charla que habían tenido con ella y Brittany. '_Es famosa y está en nuestro instituto. Es famosa por ser la novia de una chica'._

Hizo un intento por borrar sus pensamientos. Se levantó y se dirigió al escritorio que se encontraba a la derecha de su cama. Prendió su laptop y abrió su cuenta de Facebook. Serviría para pasar el tiempo.

Luego de revisar sus notificaciones, y por un impulso, tipeó el nombre de Rachel Berry en el buscador de amigos.

Se desilusionó al ver que la morocha tenía el muro privado, pero eso no era algo que la sorprendiera. Lo que sí la sorprendió fue otra cosa:

_* Un amigo en común _

_'Quién demonios?'_ – pensó Quinn. Al clickear, su sorpresa fue aún mayor.

Q: "_BRITTANY!? ... Cómo carajo lo hace?" – _dijo la rubia en voz alta para sí misma.

Brittany era una chica natural y despreocupada y no había dudado en agregar a la morocha.

_'Bueno, si aceptó a Britt, también va a aceptarme a mi…'_ – pensó Quinn animada. Estaba por enviarle la solicitud cuando otro pensamiento pasó por su mente – _'NO! … Y si no me acepta? No, mejor no…sería incómodo, ya que vamos a estar juntas esta noche… sí…vamos a estar juntas esta noche' – _pensaba la rubia mirando la pantalla.

De pronto su celular vibró en su bolsillo y el sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos…era una llamada de Finn.

Q: "_Hey"_ – respondió con desgano.

F: "_Hola amor! Cómo estás? Llamaba para avisarte que te paso a buscar a las 8 en punto."_

Q: "_Eh? No…no te preocupes Finn, voy a ir en mi auto."_

F: _"Pasa algo?"_ – preguntó el joven, confundido.

Q: _"No, solo que le dije a Rachel que iba con ella"_ – dijo la rubia mientras miraba la foto de perfil de la morena, en donde esta se encontraba acostada en una cama, mirando hacia un costado. Se la veía muy linda.

F: "_Ah…bueno, pero eso no es drama, podemos ir a buscarla"_

Q: "_OK Finn, hacé como quieras."_ – no encontró otra excusa para negarse al joven – _'por qué estoy siendo así con él?'_

F: "_Mmm, bueno…entonces, estate lista a esa hora" _– respondió el chico, que no sabía qué le sucedía a su novia, pero solía tener esos arranques de vez en cuando. – _"Chau, amor!"_ – dijo cortando la llamada.

Quinn seguía con el celular en su mano. Sin saber por qué, abrió la agenda y marcó la R. El primer contacto que apareció, fue 'Rachel B'. Había agendado el número aquella misma mañana, por temor a perder el papel que la morocha le había dado.

_'Debería llamarla para recordarle que voy a pasar a buscarla'_ – como excusa, era válido. Después de todo, Finn la había llamado a ella.

Apretó la tecla de llamada y tras dos tonos de espera, la voz de la chica se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

R: _"Hola…"_

Q: _"Hola...Rachel?" –_ la rubia dejaba la silla y empezaba a caminar por la habitación de un lado a otro.

R: _"Si.. Quién habla?"_ – preguntó confundida.

Q: _"Quinn…yo …esta mañana.._ – la voz de la rubia comenzó a entrecortarse, y agradeció que la morocha la haya interrumpido.

R: "_Aaah, si, sos la amiga de Brittany!" –_ dijo animada.

Q: _"Eeh, sí, soy la amiga de Brittany" –_ no le gustó mucho oír aquello.

R: _"Disculpame, no tenía tu número…estás de suerte, no suelo atender a desconocidos jaja"_

Q: _"No hay drama… Ey, llamaba para recordarte que paso por tu casa a las 8 en punto"_ – dijo sentándose a la orilla de la cama.

R: _"Aah.. Eeh, no, no te preocupes Quinn, ya quedé con Britt!"_

Q_: "Con Britt?_ – preguntó frunciendo el ceño _– 'desde cuándo? –_ pensó.

R: _"Ja, sí, hemos estado chateando hace un rato."_ – respondió Rachel.

Q: _"Aah"_ – la rubia solo atinó a decir eso – _'maldita Brittany'_

R: _"Podemos ir juntas! No hace falta que vayamos en tantos autos, supongo, jaja" – _la morocha se mostraba amable.

Q: _"Eeeh, no…no, no te preocupes, yo voy con mi…voy con Finn"_ – '_FUCK, voy con mi NOVIO, qué tan difícil es decir eso?'_ – "_Es uno de los chicos que vas a conocer esta noche jeje"_ – agregó fingiendo una risa.

R: _"Ok! Nos vemos allá a las 8 entonces! Un beso grande, Quinn!"_ – dijo, finalizando la llamada.

La rubia tiró el celular encima de la cama y se dejó caer boca arriba con los brazos extendidos. Estaba frustrada.

_'Estoy celosa de Brittany?...No, no estoy celosa de ella. Bueno, es común…Rachel es famosa, todas queremos ser su amiga…' – _suspiró y cerró sus ojos, intentando acomodar su mente.

* * *

Rachel, por la tarde, había utilizado su tiempo tratando de acomodar el desorden que era su casa. Acababan de mudarse y todavía no encontraba un lugar para todas sus cosas. Cajas con ropa, con libros, con objetos y demás pertenencias estaban esparcidas por su habitación y encima de su cama. Considerando que no tendría tiempo para terminar, y ya se sentía agotada, se dio un baño, se puso un pijama que encontró en una caja, y prendió su computadora. No faltaba mucho para el horario pactado con Ellen para la sesión de Skype del día.

La rubia todavía no estaba conectada, por lo que abrió su cuenta de FB, y mientras chateaba con sus amigas de la infancia, le llegó una solicitud de amistad: 'Brittany S. Pierce'.

Como era de suponerse, Rachel no aceptaba gente que no conociera, así que tras inspeccionar el perfil, se dio cuenta que se trataba de la misma chica con la que había hablado en el almuerzo.

Tenía dudas, por supuesto, pero supo que debería relajarse y ser amable si deseaba hacer nuevos amigos en Lima.

_'Después de todo, me cayó muy bien hoy…'_ – pensó la morocha, dándole un click a la palabra 'Aceptar'.

De todos modos, no debería preocuparse, las fotos que tenía en Facebook eran 'aptas para todo público', como ella solía decirle a sus amigas, y que nada tenían que ver con las fotos que gente subía a los blogs, que obviamente les sacaban a escondidas.

_'No hay nada acá que pueda hundirme más'_ – pensó riendo.

A los pocos minutos, una aburrida Brittany comenzaba a hablarle por el chat. La charla fue cotidiana, de cosas sin importancia, y despertaba sonrisas en Rachel, quien se sentía cada vez más cómoda y eso la hacía feliz. Hablaron hasta que el cartel de inicio de sesión de Ellen se abrió a un costado de su pantalla, quien pidió disculpas y se retiró, no sin antes aceptar la invitación de la rubia para ir juntas en el auto.

Rachel se encontraba vía Skype con Ellen cuando la llamada de Quinn la sorprendió. La rubia observaba por la cámara a su novia hablando por teléfono. Al cortar, la pregunta fue obvia.

E: _"Quién es 'Quinn', amor?"_ – dijo sonriendo.

R: _"Una de las chicas de las que te hablé antes! O sea, no la que me agregó al face…la otra"_

E: _"Ja, me alegra que hagas nuevas amigas Rach…pero mmmmm, son lindas? Mirá que me pongo celosa!"_ – preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, buscando intimidar a la morocha.

R_: "Jajaja no seas tonta!"_

E_: "Aaaaaah, o sea que sí lo son! De otra forma, te hubieses negado jaja"_

R: _"OK, me ganaste!" – _dijo mostrando una sonrisa_ – "Mmmm, bueno… A ver… Brittany es alta, buen cuerpo, sonrisa natural y despreocupada…"_ – Rachel iba nombrando las cualidades de la rubia ante la mirada de su novia, quién la interrumpió.

E: _"Me encanta que tengas ojos solo para mí, hermosa…"_ – el sarcasmo se hacía presente en Ellen y le echaba una mirada de reproche a Rachel que largaba una carcajada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

R: _"Eeeh bueno, es tu culpa por dejarme sola acá mientras te la pasás bien en NY"_ – decía la morocha, haciendo su mejor intento de carita triste para comprarla.

E: "_Jaja, si por pasarla bien querés decir 'entrenar, entrenar y entrenar todo el día', te aclaro que tu concepto de 'pasarla bien' no es el mismo que el mio!"_ – Rachel volvía a sonreír y la rubia agregaba – _"Ey, no me describiste a la otra"_

R: "_Ah, sí, bueno… Quinn es…"_ – se puso a pensar por primera vez en su apariencia _'bueno, no es simpática como Brittany pero…uuuf, es mucho más hermosa…y tiene unos ojos…y su sonrisa es…' _las imágenes de la rubia iban apareciendo ante ella y quedó tildada. Al reaccionar, notó como Ellen la miraba con un gesto contrariado en su cara_ 'NO, definitivamente no puedo decir eso…pensá Rachel, pensá' – "Eeeem, no es tan natural como Brittany…es más tímida…o antipática…no sé jaja… En fin, sí, puede que sea linda…" _– dijo un poco nerviosa por el tiempo que le había tomado responder.

Ellen sacudía su cabeza.

E: "_Aay chiquita, chiquita, no se te puede dejar sola! Jaja. Escuchame tonta, no se te está haciendo tarde?"_

R: "_Qué?"_ – buscó la hora en la pantalla – _"Noooooooooooo, mirá la hora que es y yo todavía en pijamaaaa!"_ – gritó dando un salto – "_Amoooor, te amo mucho, te extraño, te mando muchos besos"_ – decía tirándole besos a la cámara.

E: _"Jajajaja yo también te amo, hermosa! Andá, no te preocupes! Besos linda.."_ – Ellen reía y respondía a los besos de la morocha, amaba que fuera tan intensa.

Rachel apagó su computadora y rápidamente se dispuso a buscar algo que ponerse en una de las tantas cajas que había sobre su cama. No llevaba mucho tiempo lista cuando una bocina sonó afuera.

H: _"Rach, te vinieron a buscar"_ – dijo su padre con una sonrisa, abriendo la puerta de su cuarto.

R: "_Gracias papá!"_

La morocha le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla cuando pasó a su lado y bajó las escaleras corriendo. En el piso de abajo, se encontró con Leroy, al que también besó dulcemente.

L: "_Que lo pases bien amor"_

R_: "Lo haré!" – _gritó Rachel con una amplia sonrisa, justo antes de perderse detrás de la puerta.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Kurt y Finn habían ofrecido su casa para hacer la fiesta, por lo que Blaine fue el primero en llegar. Artie, Puck , Sam y Mercedes llegaron juntos, y poco después lo hicieron Tina y Mike. Santana llegó sola y muy molesta. La latina se había enojado con Brittany por no ir con ella…pero más le había enojado el hecho de que la rubia vaya con Rachel. Por ese motivo, se encargó de ignorarla cuando ambas llegaron.

Cada uno de los chicos se fue presentando y Rachel saludó con un beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa a todos ellos. Estaba contenta de haber ido, le parecía una buena idea. Todos se mostraban amables y el lugar era agradable. La casa contaba con un salón especial para recibir a los amigos de ambos chicos. En un rincón, había un gran televisor de plasma, que contaba con un reproductor de DVD y un Play Station. El mismo estaba rodeado por dos sillones de dos cuerpos, y uno grande en frente donde podían sentars personas. Además de eso, había una mesa de pool y otra mesa con bebidas y snacks. Allí podían pasarlo bien sin molestar a nadie.

Lo que más llamó la atención de la morocha, fue el mini escenario que había en el fondo del salón. Kurt notó la manera en que esta lo inspeccionaba con la mirada, y se acercó a ella.

K: _"Un poco raro, no?"_ – le dijo con una sonrisa.

R: _"Eh? Qué cosa?"_ – preguntó confundida.

K: _"El escenario jaja… formamos parte del Glee Club, así que como te imaginarás, amamos el karaoke."_

R: _"Karaoke, eh? Me encanta!" – _la sonrisa de la morocha era enorme.

F: _"Rachel, hoy sos nuestra invitada de honor…cualquier cosa que necesites, podés pedirme a mí o a Kurt." –_ decía Finn acercándose a ambos.

R: _"Gracias Finn, gracias a todos…en serio. Este lugar es genial!_" – exclamaba mirando a su alrededor.

K: _"Gracias! Yo mismo me encargué de decorar todo."_ – decía orgulloso de sí mismo. _"Vengan, podemos sentarnos mientras llega la comida. Encargamos pizzas."_

Tomaron asiento en los sillones y Puck fue el primero en hablar.

P: _"Rachel, tenemos que pedirte disculpas, nos hubiera encantado que haya alcohol, pero es que…es lunes."_ – dijo avergonzado.

R: _"Jaja no hay problema! Además es cierto…mañana tenemos clases otra vez."_

F: _"Tal vez podemos repetirlo el fin de semana. Ahí si podremos ponerle onda a la noche."_

S: "_Tranquilo chico con onda…debo recordarte que tenés novia?_" – Santana veía aquello como una forma de coquetear con la morocha.

Las mejillas de Finn tomaron color y Rachel, un poco incómoda, quiso cambiar de tema.

R: _"Por cierto, dónde está Quinn?"_

F: _"QUINN!" –_ gritó el joven. Se había olvidado por completo_. "Oh no, va a matarme!"_

El muchacho salió corriendo del salón. Ya eran las 8.30pm y conociendo a la chica, debía estar muy enojada.

Rachel se quedó mirándolo confundida. '_Qué tiene que ver Finn con Quinn? Y si esta es la casa de él, por qué tenía que ir a buscarla?'_ pensaba la chica.

* * *

En su casa, la rubia estaba invadida por la ira. No solo su novio llevaba media hora retrasado, sino que él mismo le había insistido para llevarla.

_'Podría haber ido yo misma y ya estaría allá. Además, hubiese ido con Rachel si no fuera por él' _pensaba, dando un suspiro para tratar de tranquilizarse.

Desde la llamada a la morocha, había estado pasando el rato con su laptop. De un momento a otro, y casi sin darse cuenta, se vio a sí misma buscando cosas sobre ella en internet. Miles de imágenes se abrían ante sus ojos, algunas de la morocha sola, otras con su flamante novia. Algunas mucho más fuertes que otras. Tampoco es como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Quinn recordaba cuando la noticia había sido publicada en los medios de comunicación, había tipeado su nombre en Google más de una vez. No sabía cuales eran las razones que la llevaron a hacerlo, pero en aquel entonces, nunca imaginó que iba a terminar cursando su último año con aquella chica.

Cuando Finn llegó a su casa, Quinn se encontraba tirada en su cama con los ojos cerrados. Hacía horas que estaba lista y en ese momento en particular, el mal humor reinaba en ella.

Judith abrió la puerta de la habitación y se asomó para hablarle.

J: "_Hija, Finn está esperándote."_

Q: _"Decile que no voy a ir mamá, ya se me fueron las ganas."_ – dijo sin siquiera abrir sus ojos.

La madre cerró la puerta, y como era de esperarse, solo un par de minutos pasaron antes de que esta vuelva a abrirse. Esta vez, era el joven.

F: _"Quinnie…"_

Q: _"Andate Finn, no voy a ir a ningún lado."_ – la rubia lo interrumpió antes de que empezara a hablar.

F: _"Quinn…lo siento. Planeaba venir a tiempo, pero tuvimos que terminar unas cosas con Kurt y simplemente no pude…"_ – mentía.

Q: "_No me importa lo que hayas tenido que hacer. Por qué no me avisaste? Hubiese ido yo sola y listo. Ahora no tengo ganas de ir."_ – la rubia seguía en la misma posición en su cama, solo que ahora miraba al joven dejando notar su enojo.

F: _"Lo sé y por eso te estoy pidiendo perdón."_ – dijo Finn entrando a la habitación y sentándose en la cama junto a su novia. "_Dale Q…no va a ser lo mismo si vos no vas…además, ya están todos y te están esperando."_

Q: "_O sea que yo soy la única estúpida que está en su casa mientras todos ya la están pasando bien en la tuya?" _– dijo sentándose en la cama y mirando fijo al chico. Estaba incluso aún más molesta que antes.

F: "_Eh…no…no, eso no es lo que quise decir_." – se quedó pensativo, no quería arruinarlo todo._ "Vamos…te vas a perder de conocer a Rachel, es estupenda y…ha preguntado por vos." _– dijo, con la idea de que eso podría animar un poco a la rubia.

Quinn bajó la cabeza y la expresión de su rostro cambió rotundamente.

Q: "_Preguntó por mi? Qué-qué dijo?"_ – espetó la rubia, tratando de sonar indiferente, pero sin lograrlo.

F: "_Nada, preguntó dónde estabas… Hay algún problema?"_

Q: "_No…no"._ – seguía pensativa. "_Y hace mucho que están todos en tu casa?"_

F: "_No Q…todos llegaron alrededor de las 8… Dale, no seas cabeza dura! Qué te vas a quedar haciendo, de todos modos?"_ – dijo parándose, y dándole una mano a su novia para que haga lo mismo.

Q: _"OK..." _– dijo Quinn, esquivando el beso que Finn trató de darle, el mismo que fue a parar a su mejilla.

El muchacho no quiso discutir ante ese gesto. Sabía que la rubia no estaba de humor, y una vez que la había convencido para ir, no quería estropearlo. Ambos bajaron juntos las escaleras, saludaron a Judith y dejaron la casa.

Mientras tanto, en lo de Kurt, los chicos comenzaban el cuestionario al cual Rachel sabía iba a ser sometida.

A: "_Qué te trajo hasta Lima? Si se puede saber, claro." _– decía un curioso Artie.

R_: "Pues, a mi papá le habían ofrecido un trabajo acá, y bueno…decidimos mudarnos."_

M: _"Te gusta?" _– se apresuraba a preguntar Mercedes.

R: "_Emm, no he tenido tiempo como para averiguarlo." _– respondía la morocha con una sonrisa.

T: "_Y extrañás Fort Shawnee?" _– era el turno de Tina de preguntar.

R: "_Mmm, tampoco tuve tiempo de eso jaja. Sí extraño a mis amigas…solíamos pasar mucho tiempo juntas y sé que voy a necesitarlas mucho…" _– dijo con una mueca triste en su rostro.

T: "_Sabes, Fort Shawnee está muy cerca de Lima…podemos invitar a tus amigas la próxima vez que nos reunamos." _– dijo Tina, y a todos les pareció una magnífica idea.

Santana, que no estaba interesada en aquella charla, se levantó del sillón donde se encontraba y se alejó, no sin antes hacerle una seña a Brittany para que la siguiese. Cuando estuvieron al otro lado del salón, la latina fue quien comenzó a hablar.

S: _"Y? … No pensás hablarme en toda la noche?"_

B: "_Qué? Pensé que eras vos la que me estaba ignorando…"_

Santana resopló.

S: _"Por qué me dejaste sola para venir con ella?" _- dijo señalando con la cabeza a Rachel, que seguía hablando con los chicos en los sillones.

B: "_Por nada…porque la invité y sabía que no ibas a querer venir con nosotras."_

S: "_Y si sabías eso, por qué la invitaste en primer lugar?"_ – estaba perdiendo la paciencia y trataba de contener el volumen de su voz bajo.

B: _"Porque soy amable?"_ – dijo poniendo su cara más compradora. La latina rodó sus ojos y Brittany se apresuró a decir: "_tranquila San…no tenés por qué ponerte celosa…ella ya sabe_." – dijo guiñando un ojo.

L a cara de la latina se transformó por completo.

S: "_QUÉ es lo que ella ya sabe?"_ – dijo casi sin aliento.

B: _"Ay, por qué te molesta? Si ella también está con una chica!"_

Santana estaba lista para prolongar la discusión, pero en ese momento llegaron las pizzas, y Kurt invitaba a todos a moverse a la mesa para empezar a comer.

S: "_Después vamos a seguir con esta charla."_ – dijo la latina entre dientes, uniéndose al resto.

M: "_Chicos, no les parece que deberíamos esperar a Finn y a Quinn?"_ – preguntó Mike tomando asiento junto a Tina.

A: "_Sería lo correcto."_ – espetó Artie.

R: "_Quinn no tiene auto?" _– preguntó la morocha.

A: "_Sí tiene…por?"_

R: "_Ah…se me ocurrió porque Finn iba a buscarla…"_

A: _"Es que son novios…"_

R: "_Novios?" _– dijo frunciendo el ceño. '_Por qué no me lo dijo?'_

M: "_Sí …la capitana de las Cheerios, el Quarterback del equipo de football…la pareja perfecta."_ – dijo Mercedes.

R: "_Oh…ya veo…"_

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abría, y la parejita entraba en el salón. Al ver a la rubia, Rachel no pudo evitar clavar su mirada en ella. _'No te lo puedo creer'_ pensó boquiabierta. La chica llevaba unos jeans ajustados y una remera. Para completar el combo, el pelo, lacio, suelto y largo, caía sobre los hombros y la espalda de la rubia dando una imagen tierna, pero que a la vez Rachel encontraba totalmente sexy. No es que Quinn no fuese linda vestida de cheerio, pero verla así era algo distinto.

La rubia saludó uno a uno a sus compañeros y por último llegó el turno de Rachel, quien abandonó su lugar en el sillón para darle un beso en la mejilla. El acercamiento fue incómodo para ambas.

_'Por qué me miraba así? Tengo algo?…decí algo Quinn, decí algo…' _

Q: "_Veo que_ y_a llegaron las pizzas!" – 'Genial…genial…otra cosa más inteligente no se te ocurrió? Listo…la chica más famosa de Lima piensa que soy una tonta.'_

R: _"Eeh, sí, de hecho te estábamos esperando…"_ – dijo con una sonrisa fingida. "_Nos sentamos?"_

_'Se dio cuenta…se dio cuenta que la miré de esa manera…me quiero matar' _ pensaba la morocha, tratando de disimular y ser lo más natural posible.

Rachel se dirigió a la mesa, y Quinn fue tras sus pasos. Los chicos ya se habían acomodado y solo sus lugares quedaban vacíos. Finn le había guardado un lugar a su chica y Mercedes y Tina habían hecho lo mismo con Rachel. La morocha agradeció el gesto de las chicas, no quería sentarse al lado de la rubia, había algo en ella que la inhibía.

Mientras disfrutaban de la comida, pequeños grupitos de charla se formaron. Kurt le contó a Rachel sobre su relación con Blaine y también la pusieron al día sobre Tina y Mike, al igual que Sam y Mercedes. Y después de varios minutos de charla, el chico se animó a preguntarle.

K: _"Qué se siente…ya sabes…ser famosa?"_ – dijo Kurt, con temor de que fuera a molestarle.

Rachel ya había ido preparada para aquellos interrogantes. Sabía que su vida era un enigma para todos y que tenía que armarse de paciencia y abrirse si quería conocer gente.

R: _"Nada… En realidad es un poco molesto. No es que yo sea famosa por mérito propio. Y a decir verdad, no me emociona que me conozcan por ser 'la novia de'. – _hizo una pausa y fue consciente de que los grupitos que antes hablaban entré sí, todos hacían silencio y ponían su atención para escucharla_. "Si voy a ser conocida, preferiría que sea por algo importante y no ser la novia de Ellen" _– terminó de hablar y rápidamente inspeccionó las caras de los chicos. Definitivamente los había dejado sin habla al nombrar a su chica. Nadie esperaba que entrara en confianza tan rápido, pensaban que sería más conservadora con ese tema.

Kurt sonrió y se limitó a asentir, dándole a entender que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con su explicación…ya habría tiempo para hablar sobre eso. Lentamente el barullo volvió a reinar dentro del salón, donde cada uno de los chicos retomaba las conversaciones que minutos antes llevaban a cabo. Rachel sintió que la reacción natural de todos le sacaba un gran peso de encima y el alivio la invadió por completo. En ese momento, se dio cuenta que los ojos de Quinn todavía seguían clavados en ella. Su mirada era intensa y Rachel se perdió en ella. No terminaba de descifrar a la rubia, que simplemente parecía analizarla. En ningún momento desviaron los ojos la una de la otra y Quinn solo atinó a sonreirle en un gesto cálido y confidente, sonrisa que se espejó en la morocha de manera instantánea.

En ese instante Blaine subía al escenario y captaba la atención de todos, que al verlo comenzaron a aplaudir animados. Aquello sacó de su burbuja a ambas chicas.

B: __"Qué les parece si comenzamos con la fiesta?"_ – dijo entusiasmado y los aplausos y las risas se volvieron a oír.

'_Creía que sería agrandada, egocéntrica…pero es más humilde de lo que hubiese imaginado…_' pensó Quinn, y trató de esconder la sonrisa tierna se formaba en su boca.

* * *

**Quería agradecer los comentarios, si no lo hice antes, es porque soy super colgada, pero me encanta leerlos :)**

**A las que hicieron preguntas con respecto al fic, solo voy a decirles que deben seguir leyendo para sacarse las dudas jaja  
**

**Un saludo.. Lu :)  
**

**Tw. lulitawilch  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Luego de la cena, el ambiente se había distendido. Artie, Puck y Finn se habían adueñado del televisor y el Play Station, mientras Mercedes y Kurt cantaban. Sam, Mike y Blaine, ayudados por Tina y Rachel, habían colocado el sillón más grande de cara al escenario, donde ahora se encontraban sentados, por momentos hablando y por momentos riendo de las ocurrencias de los jóvenes cantantes que les ofrecían su show.

Por su parte, Quinn todavía se encontraba con Santana y Brittany en la mesa donde antes habían estado comiendo. La rubia no paraba de lanzar miradas a Rachel que parecía estar integrándose bien al grupo y no dejaba de conversar animadamente con los chicos con los que se encontraba. Quería participar de la charla, quería estar ahí, pero no encontraba una excusa válida para irse y dejar solas a sus amigas. Aunque a juzgar por sus caras, estas no parecían estar disfrutando de su compañía.

Q: "_Se puede saber qué les pasa? Desde que llegué que están con esas caras…"_ – preguntó molesta. Un tanto por no poder estar donde realmente quería estar, y otro tanto porque la actitud de ambas chicas ya la estaba fastidiando.

S: _"Preguntale acá a tu amiguita."_ – dijo la latina. Todavía no había tenido un tiempo a solas con Brittany para aclarar lo que había sucedido entre ellas.

B: _"No es nada…San está enojada porque vine con Rachel."_ – aclaró quitándole importancia.

S: _"ESTABA enojada porque viniste con Rachel…pero después de saber lo que hablaste con ella, eso pasó a un segundo plano."_ – la latina estaba matando con la mirada a la rubia, que al parecer seguía sin creer que eso fuera algo importante.

Los ojos Quinn iban de una chica a la otra, entendiendo poco y nada de lo que ocurría.

Q: "_Qué fue lo que hablaste con ella?"_ – le preguntó a la rubia_. "Ah, y por qué viniste con ella si habíamos quedado en que yo la pasaba a buscar?"_ – terminó, ganándose ahora la mirada confusa de sus dos amigas.

B_: "Qué, ahora VOS te vas a enojar porque vine con Rachel?"_ – preguntó, mitad confundida, mitad divertida.

Q: _"Eh? No…no es que me enoje, es que…nada…habíamos quedado en eso." –_ _'Qué mierda estoy diciendo?' _se dio cuenta lo infantil que estaba siendo.

S: "_Eso no es importante Q…"_ – dijo la latina, sin poder creer la actitud de su amiga._ "Decime en qué momento se te ocurrió que podías contarle algo nuestro sin mi permiso? –_ esta vez, le hablaba a Brittany.

B: "_No me podés decir nada San, estoy segura que miles de veces hablaste con Quinn de mí y nunca me pediste permiso para hacerlo."_ – sentenció la rubia, y se dio cuenta que estaba en lo cierto por la forma en que sus amigas se miraban.

S: "_No-no es lo mismo B, ella es mi amiga, vos a Rachel ni la conocés…y…uuf, sos imposible nena!"_ – Santana resopló y Brittany sonrió triunfadora.

Q: _"Bueno…veo que tienen cosas de qué hablar…yo mejor las dejo solas."_ – había encontrado la excusa perfecta para marcharse de ahí. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó y fue camino a los sillones.

Solo miró una vez para atrás y al hacerlo pudo ver a una sonriente Brittany rodeando con sus brazos a Santana, quien no podía evitar sonreír con ella y fundirse en un cálido abrazo de reconciliación. Quinn sacudía su cabeza y reía para sus adentros _'Dios…las DOS son imposibles'_

Para mala suerte de Quinn, la canción que Blaine estaba cantando llegaba a su fin y el chico puso su atención en la rubia que se acercaba a ellos.

B_: "La capitana de las cheerios no va a cantar hoy?" _– dijo al micrófono y se sintieron gritos y aplausos por parte de los chicos.

Q: _"Eh? No…no, que ni se te ocurra." _– respondió abriendo sus ojos sorprendida. Sus mejillas denotaban un tinte rosado ahora que todas las miradas se posaban en ella.

T: "_Vaaamos Q, desde cuándo sos tímida?" _– dijo Tina entre risas.

M: _"Dale Q, vos cantás y yo bailo!" _– Mike se sumaba.

Q: "_No, en serio, hoy no tengo ganas…" _– no se iba a dejar convencer.

Si bien el canto no era el fuerte de la rubia, podía dar buenos shows si se lo proponía, y generalmente lo hacía. Le encantaba bailar y representar las canciones. Pero ahora se moría de vergüenza sabiendo que Rachel iba a estar ahí escuchando. Prefirió sentarse al otro lado del sillón de donde estaba la morocha y dedicarse a ver como sus amigos se divertían.

B: "_Mmmmm ok Q, por esta vez te salvás…"_ – espetó mirando a la rubia. "_A ver, quien va a ser el siguiente? Mike? Tina?"_

Justo en ese momento, Brittany y Santana se hacían presentes y Sam tuvo otra idea mejor.

S: "_Cantemos una todos los que estamos y enseñémosle lo que es el Glee Club a Rachel!"_ – dijo sonriendo. "_Y digo 'los que estamos' porque claramente no podremos despegar a aquellos tres del Play Station." _– agregó refiriéndose a Finn, Artie y Puck.

Tina, Mike y Sam abandonaban sus lugares en el sillón y se sumaban a Blaine, Kurt y Mercedes que ya estaban arriba con los micrófonos listos. Brittany y Santana hacían lo mismo y solamente Quinn se quedó sentada en su lugar, ya tenía en claro que no podría cantar…al menos no esa noche y frente a la morocha.

Ahora solo ellas dos se encontraban en el gran sillón, una en cada punta, por lo que Rachel acortó la distancia, quedando justo al lado de la rubia que siguió todos sus movimientos con la mirada. Tragó saliva nerviosa al ver como la chica se acercaba. Rachel le sonrió y la rubia comenzó a removerse en su lugar, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de no subir a cantar, definitivamente estar ahí sola con la morocha la había puesto más incómoda de lo que estaría arriba del escenario. Después de todo, cantar con sus amigos no era tan malo como hacerlo sola.

_'Dale Quinn, no podés estar tan nerviosa…es famosa, no es extraterrestre!'_ – se decía a sí misma.

R: "_Y vos por qué no vas a cantar?"_ – Rachel habló por fin, y la rubia agradeció que rompiera el silencio.

Q: "_Es que no me siento con ganas hoy…"_ – titubeó. _"Además, no soy tan buena como los demás."_ – dijo bajando su mirada, avergonzada.

R: _"No te creo.. Con la voz que tenés, no se me ocurre que puedas ser mala cantando."_ – la morocha sintió ternura por la confesión de Quinn. El bullicio que había en el salón, hacían que tuviese que acercarse cada vez más a la rubia para que esta pudiese oírla.

Q: "_Eh? … Qué-qué voz tengo?"_ – la cercanía con la morocha la puso nerviosa.

_R: "Solo pienso que tu voz es…linda." – 'Tu voz es jodidamente sexy'. _Ahora era Rachel quien tragaba saliva.

Los ojos de Quinn se iluminaron y en ese momento comenzaba a sonar True Colors, comandado por Tina. Rachel dio una última mirada a la rubia y volteó hacia el escenario. Su sonrisa era gigante. De verdad eran buenos cantando y la morocha notaba la forma en que se esforzaban para que la pasara bien y se sintiera cómoda. Aquello simplemente la hacía feliz. La rubia la miraba con ternura mientras ella se perdía en el show que le regalaban sus amigos, y las palabras salieron flotando de su boca casi en contra de su voluntad.

Q: "_Me parece genial lo que haces"_ – dijo sacando a la morocha de la burbuja que se encontraba al escuchar la canción.

R: "_Eh? A que te referís? –_ volvía a mirarla a los ojos.

Q: "_Al hecho de que no te importe lo que digan…o lo que piensen de vos…no todos pueden hacerlo"_

R: "_Ah…lo decís por Ellen?"_

Q: "_Si…perdón si te molesta que saque el tema…solo te lo quería decir."_ – se removía incómoda. Sostener la mirada intensa de la morocha no le estaba resultando nada fácil.

R: "_No hay drama…en realidad, nunca me fijé en esas cosas…"_ – dijo pensativa. "_Además no es como si me hubieran dado otra opción. De un día para otro había fotos mías en Internet y no pude hacer más nada que aceptarlo…" –_ terminó de hablar, con un gesto resignado y una sonrisa medio fingida.

Q: "_Bueno…pero seguiste con ella…nunca te escapaste, ni lo negaste. Aceptaste las consecuencias…y no creo que haya sido fácil para vos…para tus padres…"_

R: "_Bueno…contárselo a mis padres fue lo más fácil de todo… Yo tengo dos padres."_ – espetó la morocha y los ojos de la rubia se abrieron de par en par.

Q: "_Dos padres? Así como...un papá y otro papá?"_ – dijo sobresaltada y al instante se arrepintió de su reacción. "_Pe-perdón…es solo que…en Internet no decía nada sobre eso y…"_

R: "_Leiste cosas sobre mí en Internet?"_ - la morocha la interrumpió entre risas y notó cómo las mejillas de Quinn tomaron color rápidamente.

Q: "_Bu-bueno, no es que haya estado buscando…simplemente que…"- _Quinn podía sentir como sus mejillas se incendiaban.

R: "_Jajaja relajate…no serías ni la primera ni la última persona…" _– volvía a interrumpirla. "_Pero no te creas todo lo que dice en los foros…hay muchas cosas que se inventan."_

Q: "_Como qué? "- _dijo tratando de volver a tranquilizarse.

R: "_Mmmmm.. Como cuando dicen que soy caprichosa."_ – dijo con una sonrisa pícara, dando a entender que en realidad, sí lo era.

Q: "_Jajaja bueno, si vos lo decís… Cómo fue tu primer día de colegio?"_ – preguntó para cambiar de tema.

R: _"Eeeem…fue bueno, en general… No más que un par de miradas…" _– dijo pensando en aquella mañana. _"Bueno, bastantes miradas…" – _vio como la rubia levantaba una ceja_. "OK, se podría decir que ahora sé lo que sintió Harry Potter en su primer día en Hogwarts." _– concluyó Rachel, y la Quinn rompió en una carcajada. _"Bueno, creo que la mejor manera de conocernos es que sea sincera jajaja."_

Q: "_Está bien, te entendí perfectamente jaja."_ – '_Y no me molesta para nada que seas así de nerd'_

R: "_No debe ser nada raro para vos…me dijeron que sos la chica popular."_ – dijo arqueando sus cejas.

Q: "_Jajaja noo…creeme que no…todos pierden su popularidad al entrar al Glee Club. Además, ya no me interesan esas cosas."_

R: "_Y antes te interesaban?"_

Q: "_Tuve mis épocas."_ – dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

La canción había terminado y Rachel se dio cuenta que no había llegado a escuchar ni la mitad. Se sintió culpable apenas fue conciente de aquello.

R: _"Excelente..! Son realmente muy buenos!"_ – espetó al darse cuenta que los chicos esperaban una opinión de su parte. No es como si estuviese mintiendo, en realidad sí le había parecido genial hasta donde pudo escuchar.

K: _"Qué te parece si ahora cantás vos?"_ – dijo Kurt en un intento por incluir más a Rachel.

R: _"Mmmm…no lo sé…"_ – dudó la morocha, no estaba segura de querer cortar la conversación que mantenía con Quinn.

M_: "Vamos Rach, no importa si no cantás bien…es para divertirnos!"_ – dijo Mercedes y fue lo único que la chica necesitó para decidirse.

R: _"Lo voy a intentar."_ – dijo con una sonrisa pícara. Evidentemente, había muchas cosas de ella que en Internet no aparecían…como su talento por el canto, por ejemplo.

Subió al escenario bajo la atenta mirada de los chicos, especialmente de Quinn, a quien no le había gustado ni un poco que interrumpiesen su charla. La canción elegida por la chica fue Titanium, de David Guetta.

__"You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say… I'm talking loud, not saying much. I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet. You shoot me down, but I get up"_

Las primeras frases salieron de su boca y al instante despertaron sorpresa en todos los presentes, que comenzaron a mirarse entre sí, en busca de explicaciones.

__"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose.. fire away, fire away.. ricochet, you take your aim..fire away, fire away.. You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium.. You shoot me down, but I won't fall.. I am titanium"_

La morocha llegaba a las notas más altas con la facilidad de una cantante profesional, y su voz era fuerte como tal. Los chicos no salían de su asombro y la cara de Quinn estaba desencajada.

_'Esto sí que no me lo esperaba…' _pensaba la rubia, boquiabierta.

Rachel, al ver la reacción de su público, dejó que su cuerpo se relajara y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música y se sintió aún más cómoda al ver que su movimiento contagió a los chicos, que empezaron a bailar junto con ella.

__"Cut me down, but it's you who'll have further to fall. Ghost town and haunted love. Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones. I'm talking loud, not saying much"_

La única que seguía inmóvil en el sillón era Quinn. Realmente estaba disfrutando de verla cantar…bailar…divertirse. Una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, mezclada con la sorpresa que aún sentía.

__"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose.. fire away, fire away.. ricochet, you take your aim..fire away, fire away.. You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium.. You shoot me down, but I won't fall.. I am titanium…I am titanium…..am titanium"_

No podían creer como la morocha subía de tono con total facilidad…parecía como si el canto fuese parte de ella. Mágicamente, Rachel captó la atención de los que estaban sentados en los sillones, que hasta ese momento no habían despegado sus ojos del televisor.

__"Stone hard, machine gun. Fired at the ones who run. Stone hard, as bulletproof glass. You shoot me down, but I won't fall.. I am titanium.. You shoot me down, but I won't fall.. I am titanium"_

Al terminar la canción, los murmullos se hicieron presentes y todos hablaban al mismo tiempo. La voz de Blaine se escuchó por encima de las demás.

B: _"Wow Rach! Cómo no nos dijiste que sabías cantar!? Digo…es INCREÍBLE..!"_

F: _"Dios mío, no puedo creer lo que escucharon mis oidos!"_ – Finn se acercaba a la morocha, quien sonreía sin parar. No le gustaba ser conocida por su novia, pero amaba ser la estrella cuando de su talento se trataba.

R: _"Gracias jaja…no es nada, siempre me ha gustado mucho cantar…"_ – trató de sonar modesta.

M: _"Rachel…"_ – Mercedes empezó a hablar, y buscó apoyo en sus amigos para continuar – _"Rach, te gustaría formar parte de nuestro Glee Club?"_ – apenas pronunció las palabras, supo que era una genial idea, y a juzgar por la reacción de los chicos, todos parecían estar de acuerdo – "_Podrías ser nuestra arma secreta para las seccionales!"_

La morocha dio un gran suspiro, todos esperaban su respuesta.

K: "_Es muy importante para nosotros…por favor, al menos pensalo! No te haremos hacer nada que no quieras."_

R: _"Emmm, no es eso… No quisiera que a alguien pueda llegar a molestarle…"_

S: _"Vamos Berry…escuchándote cantar por primera vez sentí que podíamos llegar a ganar algo… No sé si te diste cuenta…pero somos malísimos."_ – Santana hablaba con su tono habitual y despertaba la sonrisa de Brittany que no se despegaba de ella.

R: _" Ey, no digas eso! Por lo que escuché, son realmente buenos!"_

Q: _"En serio Rach, de verdad queremos que te unas.."_ – Quinn por primera vez se levantaba y tras un gran suspiro, se animaba a hablar.

_'Bueno, no puedo decirte que no a vos'_ pensó la morocha mirando a la rubia a los ojos. Sólo atinó a sonreirle y eso bastó para que Rachel fuese la nueva integrante de New Directions.

* * *

*** Mención aparte y agradecimiento para la señorita Flor Airala. No sé que haría sin vos!**

*** Gracias también a quienes leen la historia, espero la estén disfrutando. Y por supuesto, a quienes dejan comentarios, siempre es lindo saber qué piensan, asi que no sean tímidos :)**

*** Este relato es totalmente ficticio y los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Saludos everybody :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: **

Era miércoles por la madrugada. Rachel aparecía en el living donde la esperaban sus padres con el desayuno ya preparado. Tenía cara de dormida pero se encontraba de buen humor. El día anterior, inmediatamente después de clases se había dirigido a Fort Shawnee, donde pasó la tarde con sus viejas amigas. Se habían puesto al día con sus cosas y eso tenía feliz a la morocha. Su vida parecía volver a la normalidad por momentos.

Hoy era el día donde iba a tener la audición con el señor Schuester.

H: _"Estás nerviosa, hija?"_ – preguntó Hiram, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

R: _"Pffff, no sabés"_ – contestó la chica sarcásticamente, y sus padres ambos rompieron en carcajadas.

L: _"Es bueno saber que conservás tu humildad por sobre todas las cosas" –_ se burló Leroy, mientras leía el diario de la fecha. Ahora era Rachel quien reía.

R: _"Jaja bueno papá…no voy a andar mintiéndote. Sé que voy a pasar la audición y no estoy nerviosa para nada."_

H: _"Me alegro por vos princesa. Apurate con eso, no queremos que llegues tarde."_

La morocha terminó su café de un sorbo y en minutos ya estaba conduciendo hacia el colegio.

* * *

En el McKinley, Santana y Brittany entraban al Choir Room, donde una enojada Quinn seguía ignorándolas.

B: _"Ya, Quinn, vas a seguir enojada por mucho tiempo? Ya pasaron DOS días! ….. Santana ya me perdonó!"_ – le decía la rubia.

Los otros chicos no entendían el dilema de las cheerios, pero no le daban importancia. Siempre peleaban por alguna que otra cosa, pero nunca era importante.

B: _"Además no entiendo por qué tiene que preocuparte a vos!"_ – insistía Brittany, que solo se ganaba la mirada de odio de su amiga.

Rachel ingresaba al salón y Quinn desviaba la vista hacia el otro rincón. La morocha no tenía ni idea de que era ella el motivo por el cual peleaban.

**Flashback**

La fiesta había llegado a su fin y Brittany se ofreció a llevar a las chicas. Puesto que a Santana la había llevado su madre, y Quinn se había negado a volver con Finn, las cuatro se encontraban en el auto.

R: _"NOOOO!"_ – gritó la morocha de repente y las demás dieron un salto en el asiento.

S: _"Qué te ocurre Berry, nos querés matar de un susto?"_ – dijo Santana dándose vuelta para verla. La latina iba de copiloto en el auto de Britt.

Q: _"San, dejá de tratarla así…todavía no está acostumbrada a tu hermoso humor." –_ dijo la rubia sonriéndole a Rachel, que iba sentada con ella en el asiento trasero.

R: _"Ja, lo siento…es que…acabo de acordarme que tengo la cama llena de cajas con ropa y demás cosas…Uuuuf, pensaba llegar y tirarme a dormir, pero parece que tengo mucho por hacer todavía…"_

S: _"Y por_ _qué no lo dejás para mañana?"_

R: _"Desearía…pero no tengo ni idea dónde están las sábanas…"_ – decía la morocha entre quejidos.

Q: _"Eh…si no hay problema…podrías quedarte a dormir en casa"_ – dijo Quinn, y agradeció la oscuridad del interior del auto, ya que sus mejillas tomaron color apenas las palabras salieron de su boca.

Rachel la miró a los ojos y pudo percibir la incomodidad de Quinn _'está nerviosa?'_ pensaba mientras intentaba descifrar el gesto de la rubia.

Q: _"Te-tengo una sola cama, pero podemos dormir juntas…yo no tengo drama."_ – tartamudeaba ante el silencio de la chica. Brittany observaba la escena por el espejo retrovisor y reía para sí misma.

B: _"O si no, podés quedarte en mi casa…tengo una cama de sobra, podemos estar más cómodas"_ – dijo la rubia, y los ojos de sus dos amigas se abrieron de par en par. Santana por poco la asesina con la mirada.

R: _"Genial, mejor…no quiero molestar a nadie"_ – sonrió dulcemente.

Q: _"Pero, no es mol…"_ – la rubia comenzaba a explicar, pero Brittany la interrumpió.

B: _"Listo Quinn, perdiste tu oportunidad"_ – dijo despertando las risas de la morocha, y observando a su amiga por el espejo retrovisor.

R: _"Jaja, está de suerte, soy muy molesta para dormir, mis amigas siempre se quejan de que termino durmiendo arriba de ellas" – _agregó Rachel, y Quinn se olvidó de respirar por un momento al imaginar la escena.

Al llegar a su casa, la rubia saludó con un débil 'chau' y tuvo que controlarse para no dar un portazo. Lo mismo hizo la latina en la suya, que solo saludó a la morocha, ignorando a Brittany por completo.

R: _"Les pasó algo?"_ – preguntó un tanto sorprendida y con miedo de haber metido la pata.

B: _"Naa, ya te vas a acostumbrar"_ – concluyó, quitándole importancia al asunto.

**Fin del Flashback**

Rachel saludó a todos y estaba por sentarse en la silla que quedaba libre al lado de Quinn, sin notar que un torpe Finn estaba por hacer lo mismo. El chico le dio un golpe que por poco la tumba al piso.

Q: _"FINN!"_ – gritó la rubia dando un salto de su silla para tomar el brazo de la morocha e impedir la inminente caida._ "Podés ser tan bruto?"_ – dijo mirando al chico con su ceño fruncido.

F:_ "Perdón Rach, no sabía que ibas a sentarte ahí, generalmente es mi lugar"_ – dijo el muchacho apurándose a recoger los libros de la morocha, que habían quedado esparcidos por el suelo.

Q: _"Estás bien?"_ – le preguntó, ignorando el comentario de su chico el cual le había parecido totalmente desubicado. _'Acá nadie es dueño de ningún lugar'_ pensó, sin notar que todavía seguía aferrada con fuerza a la chica.

R: _"Si, estoy bien, aunque me vas a dejar sin brazo"_ – espetó conteniendo una carcajada.

La rubia se apresuró a soltarla, y se sentó nuevamente, esperando que la morocha tomara asiento a su lado.

R: _"No te preocupes, hay una silla libre entre Mercedes y Tina. Finn, el lugar es todo tuyo"_ – dijo sonriéndole, y dirigiéndose hacia a la otras chicas.

Quinn asesinó con la mirada al muchacho, quien no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle nada, ya que en ese momento Will Schuester hacía acto de presencia en el salón.

M: _"Señor Schue, queremos presentarle a alguien."_ – anunció Mike poniéndose de pie.

El profesor buscó entre las caras de sus alumnos, y sus ojos se posaron en la pequeña chica de piel morena que lo miraba ansiosa. Se acercó con una sonrisa para extenderle una mano a modo de saludo.

W: _"Me han hablado mucho de vos, es un placer."  
_

R: _"Espero que nada malo." –_ respondió un poco temerosa. La morocha siempre se perseguía por lo que hablaban de ella.

W:_ "Ja, no, al contrario! Me dijeron que cantás muy bien. Vas a audicionar para el Glee Club?  
_

R_: "Sí, es lo que tengo pensado hacer"  
_

W_: "Podemos poner alguna fecha para la semana que viene en el auditorio, así tenés tiempo para practicar alguna canción"  
_

B: _"Señor Schue, no creo que Rachel necesite practicar"–_ dijo Blaine, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

El profesor le dedicó una mirada insegura. Generalmente todos los chicos se tomaban al menos un par de días para practicar antes de sus audiciones.

R: _"Tiene que ser así? Porque si no, preferiría cantar algo ahora..." __–_ interrumpía sus pensamientos.

W_: "Eeh, como quieras vos Rachel, si te sentís segura podés cantar ahora"  
_

R: _" Con mucho gusto"_ – afirmó mostrando su mejor sonrisa. Cantar era lo que más le gustaba, y en el escenario era donde mejor se sentía.

Se colocó en su posición, y para esta ocasión, eligió la canción con la cual había crecido, la canción la cual sus padres le hacían escuchar incluso cuando todavía estaba en el vientre de su madre biológica, la canción que era marca registrada en Rachel Barbra Berry.

Los acordes de Don't Rain On My Parade empezaban a sonar y cuando la chica se preparaba para cantar, la cara de Will Schuester se desencajó.

W: "_Esperá esperá esperá…" -_ hizo parar a los chicos de la banda y el silencio volvió al choir room – _"vas a cantar esa canción?" –_ miraba a Rachel y la sorpresa se hacía presente en su rostro.

R: _"Por qué no iba a cantarla?"_ – preguntó la morocha con un dejo de confusión.

Will seguía mirándola con una mueca medio rara en su cara.

W:_ "Mmmm no se, bah…se me ocurre que…"_ – no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para no herir a la chica que todavía lo miraba atónita_. "No querrías empezar con alguna canción que sea….no se….más 'fácil'?"_

R: _"Ah…era eso… No, quiero cantar Don't Rain On My Parade." _– dijo segura de sí misma.

Quinn sonreía para sí misma. La actitud caprichosa de la morocha le causaba ternura. Mercedes fue la encargada de romper el silencio.

M: _"Déle una oportunidad, señor Schue…nosotras ya la hemos escuchado cantar"_

W: _"Bueno…si eso es lo que querés… Disculpa la interrupción." – _decía luego de dar un suspiro.

Por segunda vez la banda comenzaba a tocar los acordes de la conocida canción que hizo popular Barbra Straisand, y Rachel se sentía como un pez en el agua.

_"_Don't tell me not to live, Just sit and putter. Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter. Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade."_

La primera estrofa de la canción pasaba y a medida que la morocha cantaba, los ojos de William iban aumentando su tamaño cada vez más en sorpresa.

_"_Don't tell me not to fly - I've simply got to. If someone takes a spill, it's me and not you. Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade."_

El señor Schue llevaba una de sus manos a la boca, y buscó una banqueta para apoyarse.

_"I'll march my band out, I'll beat my drum, and if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir. At least I didn't fake it. Hat, sir. I guess I didn't make it! But whether I'm the rose Of sheer perfection, or freckle on the nose of life's complexion, the cinder or the shiny apple of its eye."_

La morocha había comenzado a recorrer el choir room a medida que cantaba. Había nacido para ser artista y lo estaba demostrando. El profesor había quedado boquiabierto ante la naturalidad y facilidad con la que Rachel se manejaba ante una canción tan complicada.

_"Get ready for me, love, cause I'm a commer" – _sin desearlo, había quedado frente a Quinn al pronunciar esas palabras_. "I simply gotta march, My heart's a drummer. Don't bring around a cloud To rain on my parade." – _prosiguió sin darle importancia, sin darse cuenta que la rubia había quedado paralizada ante ese gesto suyo.

_"I'm gonna live and live now, Get what I want-I know how, One roll for the whole show bang, One throw, that bell will go clang, Eye on the target and wham One shot, one gun shot, and BAM" – _hacía una pausa hasta quedar frente a todos sus compañeros, quienes ya habían perdido el habla, al igual que Schuester.

_"Hey, Glee Club!, Here I am!" – _todos comenzaron a aplaudir a la morocha, quien estaba dejando la vida en aquella actuación.

_"I'll march my band out, I'll beat my drum, And if I'm fanned out, Your turn at bat, sir. At least I didn't fake it. Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it. Get ready for me, love, 'cause I'm a commer, I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer. Nobody, no, nobody Is gonna rain on my parade!"_

Y asi daba por terminada la canción ante los aplausos y los vítores de los chicos. William no podía dejar de sonreir y mirar atónito a esa chica que había llegado de Fort Shawnee, rodeada de escándalo y chimentos. Definitivamente si había algo que no esperaba de aquella chica era lo que acababa de ver y oír en persona.

W: _"Wow…yo… Rachel, no sé qué decirte!"_ – Espetó acercándose a la morocha que sonreía sin parar.

R: _"Bueno, podría empezar diciéndome si quedé o no…" –_ dijo, aún sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

W: _"Rachel…bienvenida al Glee Club"_

Al escuchar aquellas palabras del señor Shuster, todos se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos y fueron a saludar a Rachel, que ya era oficialmente una más del grupo. Iban pasando uno a uno y a unos metros de ellos, una atenta Brittany tiraba del brazo de Santana antes de dirigirse a ella.

B: _" Te acordás lo que te dije ayer?"_ – la latina la miró confundida. _"Lo que te dije cuando me hiciste una escena por haber invitado a dormir a Rachel!"_ – le dijo con tono impaciente, pero a la vez bajo, para que solo Santana pudiese oirla.

S: _"Ah sí… Brittany, ya te dije que dejes esas ideas tuyas!"_

B: _"No, NO! Mirá…estás a punto de ver a lo que me refiero."_

La latina rodó los ojos y se enfrentó a la chica.

S_: "No necesito ver nada Brit, yo conozco a Quinn más que nadie…me voy a ofender si seguís con eso!"_

B: _"San, shhh! Mirá, dale, por favor, es un segundo!" –_ le rogaba. _"Dale, o te lo vas a perder! … AHORA!"_ – le dijo, al mismo tiempo que tomaba la cara de la latina intentando que se volteara hacia la escena que quería mostrarle.

Y ahí fue que lo vio.

Era el turno de Quinn de saludar a Rachel. Santana, su amiga, su hermana del alma pudo ver la incomodidad y la tensión del cuerpo de la rubia en un gesto tan simple como ese…un abrazo. Quinn trataba de disimularlo, pero evidentemente el contacto con aquella chica la ponía nerviosa.

B: _"Lo viste? No podés decirme que no lo notaste porque tus ojos están como el dos de oro."_ – dijo la bailarina, con un tono entusiasmado. _"Vamos, ya viste como se enojó porque no "permití"_ – espetaba haciendo señas de comillas en la palabra – _que Rachel fuera a dormir a su casa!"_ – continuaba la rubia, ante el mutismo de su amiga, quien tenía el gesto de alguien que trata de resolver un dificilísimo problema de matemáticas mentalmente.

El timbre sonaba y era hora de abandonar el colegio.

B: _"SAN! DECIME ALGO!" – _perdió la paciencia.

Pero era inútil, la latina había quedado completamente tildada.

* * *

*** Desde ya les voy a decir que vayan desacostumbrandose a mis actualizaciones diarias, ya que a partir de mañana se me complican los días para hacerlo. Pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a a dejar la historia.**

*** No me voy a cansar de agradecer los comentarios, en serio, son geniales :)**

*** Señorita Flor Airala, muy desubicado su review jaja. De todos modos, se agradece.**

*** En serio soy nueva en esto, nunca escribí nada más que no sean estados en FB o tweets jaja**

**Saludos a todos :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Por la tarde, Quinn se encontraba pasando unos trabajos del colegio en su computadora. La soledad de su habitación la llevaba a pensar todo tipo de cosas.

La imagen de la morocha cantando como una verdadera diva le venía a la mente cada vez que quería concentrarse. Una sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de la rubia, quien movía la cabeza para quitar todo tipo de pensamientos. _'Qué mierda te pasa Quinn?'_ se preguntaba a sí misma, mientras se daba por vencida y se apartaba de la máquina. Le era imposible continuar con eso mientras todo le daba vueltas. Se acostó en su cama, abrazada a un almohadón. Sentía culpa por lo que estaba haciendo. Era consciente de que su comportamiento no era normal, sobretodo porque ya en su computadora la rubia se había tomado la libertad de guardar las imágenes que más le gustaban de aquella chica. _'solo para tenerlas'_ pensó.

Su celular sonó, causándole un pequeño sobresalto. Era Santana.

S: _"Rubia, estás en tu casa? Prepará café, ahí vamos con Britt."_ – la latina cortó la llamada sin darle tiempo siquiera a responderle. Quinn se quedó mirando su celular y tras unos segundos se dispuso a levantarse.

Bajó las escaleras y caminó hasta la cocina. Sus padres estaban trabajando, por lo que se encontraba sola.

No tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar. Quinn pudo sentir a sus amigas aproximarse, e incluso antes de que tocaran el timbre, ya les había abierto la puerta para que pasaran.

B: "_Trajimos facturas!"_ – dijo Brittany con una sonrisa, mientras dejaba un beso en la mejilla de su amiga.

S: _"Hola Q! Espero que no hayas estado ocupada…"_ – la latina se adentraba también, guiñándole un ojo a modo de saludo.

Q: _"Bueno, no es como si me hubieran preguntado…ni siquiera me diste tiempo a responderte!"_ – le dijo Quinn, cerrando la puerta, e invitando a las chicas a pasar al living.

B: _"No podés decirnos que no…nos querés mucho. Además, ya sabíamos que no estabas haciendo nada importante. Vamos al colegio juntas, no te acordás? _– decía al tiempo que tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones, y reposaba sus piernas en la pequeña mesita ratona, dejándole un lugar a la latina, que no tardó en sentarse junto a ella.

Q: _"Que no tenga nada para hacer del colegio, no significa que no esté haciendo nada de nada…tengo novio… No te acordás?"_ – le preguntaba utilizando el mismo tono que antes había usado Brittany.

La rubia les tendió una taza de café para cada una y se sentó junto a ellas.

S: _"Ah, y hablando de eso, cómo están las cosas con Finn?_

Q: _"Normales…por?" – _contestó dándole un sorbo a la bebida.

S: _"Pensábamos que te pasaba algo. Casi no le prestaste atención en la fiesta del lunes, no quisiste que te lleve a tu casa, y encima de todo, no volvimos a verlos pegoteados como es de costumbre."_ – dijo la latina con tono despreocupado.

Q: _"Somos una pareja, no somos hermanos siameses, Santana."_ – se defendió la rubia frunciendo su ceño. "_Qué tiene de malo?" _

S: "_Nada Quinnie, no tenés que ponerte a la defensiva por todo…si decís que no pasa nada, no pasa nada." _

Q: _"Me molestó que se haya olvidado de mi la otra noche, eso es todo…"_

S: _"Eso es todo? No te pasa más nada?"_ – la latina sabía que tendría que presionarla si quería conseguir algo de los labios de su amiga.

Q: _"Qué me va a pasar?" – _suspiró. _"No tiene sentido que sigamos hablando de esto. Pasame el control Britt."_

La rubia se perdió en un histérico zapping, buscando lo que sea que fuere que hiciera cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

* * *

Por su parte, en casa de Rachel, la morocha estaba teniendo una pequeña discusión con sus padres.

R: _"Dale, por qué no puedo ir a Fort Shawnee? Ya soy grande!"_ – decía con un tono caprichoso.

H: _"Hija, no podés viajar todos los días, no vamos a permitirlo."_

R: _"Por qué no? Puedo viajar todas las veces que se me dé la gana!"_ – levantaba su tono de voz y sus ojos se tornaban vidriosos.

L: _"Tratá de calmarte, con esa actitud no vas a llegar a ningún lado."_ – dijo Leroy con calma.

Rachel subió las escaleras de su casa corriendo y tras un estruendoso portazo, se encerró en su habitación. Sus padres se miraron, y Leroy fue el encargado de ir a por ella.

Dando unos suaves golpes sobre la puerta, se adentró antes de que la morocha le diera permiso. La chica se encontraba acostada boca abajo, con su cara hundida en la almohada, víctima del malhumor que acarreaba.

El hombre se sentó a su lado y acarició su pelo.

L: _"Sabemos como te sentis…"_

R_: "NO, NO LO SABEN!"_ – gritó y el sonido se vio amortiguado por la almohada.

Leroy dio un suspiro antes de continuar.

L: _"Hija, mirame…"_ – esperó a que Rachel lo hiciera antes de continuar. _"Te acordás que hablamos antes de mudarnos acá… te dijimos que esto podía llegar a pasar…"_

R: "_Sí, ya lo sé…pero no les cuesta nada dejarme ir, son solo unos minutos de viaje."_ – decía entre lágrimas.

L: _"Ya lo sabemos, y por eso no tuvimos problemas en dejarte ir ayer, para que estés con tus amigas y te pongas al día con ellas…pero no podes viajar todos los días, no es razonable."_ – decía al tiempo que seguía acariciando el pelo de la morocha. _"Además, mirá el lado positivo, recién empezaste el colegio y ya hiciste un nuevo grupo de amigos, todos fueron muy amables con vos."_

R: _"Bueno, pero no es lo mismo… Nos vemos ahí, pero nunca nos hemos visto por la tarde… Me aburro sin hacer nada!"_

L: _"Pero dales tiempo… Hace tres días que los conocés, y ya te fuiste a Fort Shawnee. Van a pensar que no querés pasar tiempo con ellos."_

Rachel abandonó su posición para sentarse en la cama. Secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su remera y trató de sonreírle a su padre.

R: _"Está bien…pero mañana voy!"_

L: _"Mañana veremos…" – _el hombre se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta._ "No lo hacemos en tu contra Rach…"_

R: _"Lo sé, no te preocupes"_ – dijo viendo como su padre abandonaba su habitación.

Sin nada más por decir, se dirigió al escritorio donde estaba su laptop, la tomó para luego acomodársela en las piernas, mientras se recostaba en su cama.

Abrió su cuenta de Facebook y una sonrisa se formó en su boca al ver las solicitudes de amistad de sus nuevos compañeros. Al fin y al cabo, tal vez su papá sí estaba en lo cierto. No dudó en aceptar a cada uno de ellos, y sin más por hacer, chequeó la lista de los conectados al chat. Un punto verde se situaba al lado del nombre de su novia, y una sonrisa aún más grande iluminó su cara.

**Rachel B. Berry**

6:16pm - Amoooor! :)

**Ellen Hoog**

6:17pm - Hola lindaaa..! Cómo estás?

**Rachel B. Berry**

6:17pm - Mmm, aburrida jeje

6:18pm - Falta mucho para que te dejen verme?

6:18pm - Te extraño :((

**Ellen Hoog**

6:20pm - Yo también te extraño

6:20pm - Y… mmm quizás este finde te doy una sorpresa :D

6:21pm - Ojalá pudiese estar ahí con vos…

**Rachel B. Berry**

6:21 pm - Querés que me conecte en skype?

6:22pm - Ahí podemos hacer más cosas…

**Ellen Hoog**

6:22pm - Mmmm qué tenés ganas de hacer? … ;)

**Rachel B. Berry**

6:23pm - Lo que vos quieras…..

**Ellen Hoog**

6:26pm - No me digas asi! Muero de ganas, pero ya sabés, en un rato me tengo que ir a entrenar :(

**Rachel B. Berry**

6:27pm - Oohh..

**Ellen Hoog**

6:27pm - No te enojás? :(

6:29pm - Amor….

6:33pm - Rach, no te enojes…

**Rachel B. Berry**

6:35pm - No.. No me enojé..

**Ellen Hoog**

6:35pm - Lo decís en serio?

**Rachel B. Berry**

6:38pm - No.

**Ellen Hoog**

6:39pm - Rach…

**Rachel B. Berry**

6:41pm - Me desconecto, más tarde hablamos.

Y así, sin más, la morocha apagó la computadora, frustrada por la negativa de su novia. No era la primera vez que le pasaba, y ella sabía que tampoco iba a ser la última. Y es que ser la pareja de alguien famoso tenía sus consecuencias. Ellen tenía su tiempo ocupado entre entrenamientos, publicidades, sponsors, y todo se potenciaba cuando el torneo a disputarse era un Gran Slam. Rachel debía armarse de paciencia. Pero a veces no era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo.

* * *

Las chicas seguían compartiendo su tiempo libre juntas en casa de Quinn, como lo hacían cada día prácticamente desde que se conocían. Habían abandonado el living para dirigirse a la habitación de la rubia. Las tres se encontraban tiradas en la cama. Santana limaba sus uñas, Quinn miraba la tele sin apenas prestarle atención y Brittany estaba perdida en su celular.

B: _"Eey, Rach está conectada a FB!" – _dijo de repente, rompiendo el silencio.

Q: _"Qué decís Britt?"_ – dijo la rubia mirando para todos lados. _"De dónde lo sacaste?"_ – preguntó al ver que su computadora estaba apagada.

S: _"Ah, qué, no te dije? Desde que se compró ese celular está más volada que de costumbre…"_ – gruñó la latina, provocando la risa de Quinn.

B: _"Le voy a preguntar qué anda haciendo"_ – dijo la rubia, que no había prestado atención a las palabras de Santana.

S: _"Ves? Ni bola…"_ – lo que antes era una risa medida en Quinn, se convertía en una carcajada, que fue controlada luego de la mirada asesina de su amiga. _"No es gracioso Q"_ – la latina negó con la cabeza.

Q_: "Para VOS no es gracioso, yo la estoy pasando bomba jaja"_

B: _"Aaw Rach se hizo amiga de todo el Glee Club" – _agregó sonriente.

S: _"De todos no, yo no la tengo" _– dijo la latina.

Q: _"Yo tampoco…"_

B: _"Si San, vos si la tenés" _– dijo distraída, la latina levantaba sus cejas.

S: _"No Britt, estoy segura."_

B: _"Te digo que sí, yo entré a tu cuenta y la agregué" _– espetó mientras seguía inspeccionando su celular.

S: _"Qué hiciste QUÉ?" _– dijo con sus ojos bien abiertos. _"Y quién te dio permiso?"_

B: _"No seas mala San, quiero que se sienta parte del grupo_" – concluyó, ignorando los quejidos de la latina.

Q: _'Genial, ahora soy la única que no la tiene en FB' _pensó la rubia._ "Le preguntaste qué hace? Te contestó?" – _dijo tratando de no sonar ansiosa.

B: _"No, se desconectó justo cuando estaba por hablarle"_ – espetó con una mueca triste.

Q_: "Ooh…" –_ bajó su mirada hacia el acolchado.

S: _"Tenés su número, digo, si querés saber qué anda haciendo le podés mandar un mensaje"_ – dijo la latina, mirándola con un gesto que Quinn no pudo comprender del todo, pero como era natural en ella, adoptó esa actitud defensiva que era tan característica en ella.

Q: _"Por qué querría saber qué anda haciendo?"_

S_: "Digo…qué se yo…si no sabés vos por qué querrías mandarle un mensaje…" – _agregó misteriosamente._  
_

B: _"Ya le mandé!"_ – interrumpió la rubia con alegría, mientras sus dos amigas se encontraban en una batalla visual, analizándose la una a la otra.

Q_: "Qué dijo?"_ – se aceleró a preguntar, controlando que su tono no sonara más ansioso de lo que esperaba. La latina no apartaba sus ojos de ella.

B: _"Que estaba aburrida, quedamos en que viene ahora para acá"_

Q: _"EN SERIO?"_ – preguntó dando un salto de la cama. _"Pero está todo desordenado!"_ – agregó mirando para todos lados.

S: _"Y desde cuando te importa si tu habitación está desordenada? Que, dicho sea de paso, es totalmente mentira porque te la pasás acomodando tus cosas"_ – dijo Santana mirándola con sus ojos entrecerrados e interrogantes.

Q: _"No es que me importe, es que…"_

B: _"Jaja, tranquila Quinnie, no hace falta que pelees, es mentira"_ – interrumpió la bailarina.

_"QUÉ?"_ – gritaron ambas chicas a dúo.

B: _"Ay, no me griten! Que es mentira, que no viene"_

Q: _"Vos sos pelotuda?!" _– dijo la rubia en un asalto de furia.

S: _"No la insultes!" _– espetó parándose al lado de la cama.

Q: _"NO LA DEFIENDAS!" _– dio un salto, quedando frente a la latina.

S: _"NO ME GRITES!"_ – se acercó a ella y la señaló con un dedo, desafiante.

B: _"No se peleen"_ – agregó Brittany, mirándo a las dos chicas que parecían estar a punto de desatar una batalla. _"Era una broma, pero quedamos en vernos mañana" _– concluyó la rubia.

Quinn y Santana, que habían quedado paradas frente a frente, ahora se giraron para mirar a la rubia, que se encontraba sentada sola en la cama.

Q_: "Lo decís en serio o es otra de tus bromitas?"_

S: _"Tranquilizate Quinn, tanto lio por Berry?"_ – la desafió nuevamente.

Q: _"NO, por Berry nada! Es que… Uuf nena, sos frustrante!"_ – dijo visiblemente enojada.

B: _"San, pará un poco…"_ – espetó suavemente_. "No Quinnie, no es una broma…le mandé un mensaje y me dijo que hoy no se sentía muy bien. Quedamos en que mañana nos veíamos."_ – terminó de hablar, para agarrar la mano de la rubia dulcemente.

Q: _"Perdoname, no te quise gritar"_ – dio un beso en la mejilla de su amiga. _"A vos tampoco…pero tendrías que ser más amable" –_ se dirigió esta vez a la latina.

S: _"Todo bien Q. No sé qué te está pasando, y tampoco te lo quiero sacar a los tirones. Pero cuando quieras hablar, sea lo que sea que te tiene tan irritable, sabés que estamos para vos."_

_B: "ABRAZO DE GRUPO!" – _gritó la rubia, y acto seguido se tiró encima de sus dos amigas, que dejaban el drama de lado y ahora reían las tres juntas.

Las horas pasaron, la noche cayó, y Rachel se acostó en su cama de plaza y media en posición fetal. Con la luz apagada se aferró, como siempre, al osito de peluche que le había regalado Ellen. Aquel que, como ella sostenía, poseía el olor de la rubia. Un par de lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas hasta que por fin el sueño la envolvió.

No muy lejos, en ese mismo pueblo, Quinn se encontraba sola en su habitación por hacer lo mismo. Chequeó una vez más sus redes sociales, como hacía siempre antes de dormir. Un par de notificaciones en cada una de ellas, como de costumbre. Pero algo era distinto esa noche.

_*Una solicitud de amistad_

Una descarga de adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo al ver la foto que se abría ante sus ojos.

**_Rachel B. Berry quiere ser tu amigo._**

Una gigante sonrisa iluminó la cara de Quinn, quien tardó varios segundos en reaccionar, antes de darle click a la palabra 'Aceptar'

* * *

*** En primer lugar, quería agradecer los comentarios.**

*** En segundo lugar, quería decirles que ya sé que este, quizas, no sea el fic que estén acostumbradas/les guste leer. Si hay algo que falta (y tal vez lo noten) es interacción Rachel/Quinn. El fic tiene cierto ritmo, que imponen la personalidad de Quinn, y la relación de Rachel. Por lo que les pido paciencia. Todo llega.. Haganme saber qué les parece hasta ahora :)**

*** Este relato es totalmente ficticio. Ni Rachel, ni Quinn me pertenecen (lo cual es una verdadera lástima jaja).  
**

**Saludos everybody!  
**

**Tw: lulitawilch  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Q: _"Andá vos"_

S: _"Eh? No jodas rubia, es tu casa, andá vos"_

Q: _"Dale San, andá vos, nunca te pido nada!"_ – decía con ojos suplicantes.

S: _"Uuf sos insoportable. Y dejá de peinarte"_ – negó con la cabeza, mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Puerta que sonó por tercera vez cuando la latina llegaba para abrirla, dejando ver la figura de la morocha.

R: _"Gracias a dios!"_ – suspiraba la chica con una mueca de alivio. _"Por un momento pensé que me había equivocado de casa jaja" _

S: _"No, es que ALGUIEN no quería pararse para atender"_ – espetó señalando con la cabeza a la rubia que miraba la escena tirada en uno de los pufs que había en el living. _"Cómo andás enana?"_ – saludó Santana con un pequeño abrazo, para abrirle paso al interior de la casa.

R: _"Bien, con un poco de calor" _– dijo recogiendo su pelo, para luego dejarlo caer con un movimiento que hizo que las cejas de la rubia se alzaran como por arte de magia. _"Ustedes?" _– agregó con esa sonrisa enorme que la caracterizaba.

La morocha se acercó a Quinn para dejarle un beso en su mejilla. La rubia no hizo tiempo a levantarse, por lo que Rachel tuvo que inclinarse sobre ella, y apoyarse en su cuerpo para no caerle encima.

Q: _"Bien" –_ fue lo único que pudo decir la rubia, mientras sentía como el perfume de la chica invadía su espacio. Tuvo que suspirar fuerte para hacer que el aroma saliese de su sistema. _'Esto es una mala idea. Esto es una idea de mierda, quién mierda tuvo esta idea?' _– pensaba con furia al ver como no era capaz de controlar lo que fuese que aquella chica le provocaba y de lo que ella misma ya empezaba a ser consciente, muy a su pesar.

Rachel echó un vistazo rápido al lugar donde se encontraba. El living de los Fabray era espacioso. Una isla de mármol lo separaba de la cocina. A la izquierda se podía ver una escalera que conducía al segundo piso, donde la morocha suponía, estarían las habitaciones. Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue el orden y la limpieza, casi obsesiva, podría decirse, que había en la casa. Cada cosa parecía tener su lugar y no había nada que rompiera el equilibro. Sin duda los Fabray eran gente de clase.

S: _"Sentate Rach"_ – invitó la latina mientras le servía un vaso de jugo a la morocha. _"Te invito yo, porque al parecer, la dueña de casa no se va a mover en todo el día"_ – espetó alcanzándole el vaso.

Q: _"Ja, no…no, mejor vayamos al patio" _– dijo por fin rompiendo su mutismo. "_Ahí corre más aire y Rachel tiene razón, de verdad que hace calor_"

R: _"Brit-Brit?"_ – preguntó siguiendo el paso de las chicas que caminaban hacia afuera.

S: _"Viene más tarde"_ – fue escueta. La rubia la miró de reojo, pero no emitió comentario al no obtener respuesta por parte de su amiga.

El patio no era muy diferente de lo que era el interior del hogar, en cuanto a orden y armonía. Una enorme piscina ocupaba buena parte de él, y estaba rodeada de camas plásticas para tomar sol.

De todas formas, lo que se robó el corazón de Rachel fue otra cosa. Al fondo, se hallaba un imponente árbol de gruesas ramas, y sobre él se levantaba una casita de madera. La morocha no podía quitar sus ojos de ella. _'Wow' _exclamó para sí misma _'igual que en las películas' _pensó_._

R: _"Quinn, tu casa es genial!"_ – exclamó sin poder contenerse.

Q: _"Jaja, por qué lo decís? Yo creo que es común"_ – dijo apoyando la jarra del jugo y un plato con galletitas sobre una mesa de jardín. La misma estaba ubicada en uno de los rincones donde, estratégicamente, no daba el sol.

R: _"Común?"_ – preguntó abriendo los ojos de par en par. _"Tenés una casa arriba de un árbol! Es el sueño de toda chica!"_

Q: _"Jajaja bueno…no es como si pudiese decir que es mía y, en realidad, nunca pude disfrutar de ella_" – espetó encogiendo sus hombros, al tiempo que se sentaba en el banco a uno de los lados de la mesa.

R: _"Cómo es eso?"_ – dijo tomando asiento frente a la rubia.

Q: _"Mi hermana mayor solía usarla siempre, y mis amigas y yo teníamos la entrada prohibida"_ – confesó con pesar al recordar su infancia.

S_: "Tu hermana siempre fue una perra"_ – acotó Santana sentándose al lado de Rachel.

R: _"Y ella dónde está ahora?"_

Q: _"New Heaven…desde que fue aceptada en Yale no vuelve mucho por acá"_

R: _"O sea, que la casita es toda tuya para disfrutarla cuando quieras"_ – dijo levantando sus cejas.

Q: _"Y para qué la querría ahora?"_

R: _"Ay Quinn, se me ocurren tantas cosas"_ – espetó guiñándole un ojo.

La mente de la rubia voló por unos segundos. _'Me acaba de tirar una indirecta? No Quinn, dejá de pensar pavadas…es obvio que lo dice por Finn. Mi NOVIO Finn' _se recordó _'además, por qué me iba a tirar una indirecta?'_. Trató de sacudir sus pensamientos y poner atención a la conversación, que Rachel ya había desviado hacia otro lado.

* * *

Las horas pasaban y el ambiente ya estaba más disperso. Rachel y San parecían llevarse bien y había buena química entre ellas, a pesar de que eso no era algo que la latina fuese a aceptar jamás. Cultivar nuevas amistades no era su especialidad, por no decir que su relación con la morocha había comenzado con el pie izquierdo desde el momento en que Brittany decidió pegarse a ella para "molestar a Quinn", como ella misma explicaba.

De todas formas, la latina comprendía que la chica no era la culpable, y tras varias explicaciones (que aún no entendía del todo) por parte de Brit, y gracias al carisma indiscutible de Rachel, ya no había rastros de esas diferencias que pudo tener apenas la conoció.

Perdida en lo profundo de su mente, Quinn podía observar como las chicas mantenían una conversación entretenida sobre el Glee Club…o sobre metafísica, en fin, para ella hubiese sido lo mismo, ya que no estaba prestando ni la más mínima atención. Su cabeza se veía inmersa en una lucha interna por comportarse como una chica normal, lo que implicaba dejar de mirar las eternas piernas bronceadas de la morocha por debajo de la mesa. Había momentos en los que quería salir corriendo.

S: _"Quinn, Britt me avisa que no va a poder venir"_ – dijo la latina con su celular en mano_. "QUINN!"_ – gritó sacando a su amiga de la burbuja en la que se encontraba.

Q: _"Eh? Por qué?" –_ dio un sobresalto.

S:_ "No sé, me puso algo sobre Lord Tubbington que no soy capaz que descifrar"_ – concluyó levantándose de la mesa, movimiento que dejó sin aire a la rubia.

Q: _"Qué haces?"_ – preguntó entre dientes.

S: _"Nada, me voy a su casa"_ – dijo como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo y ya se disponía a saludar a Rachel.

R: _"Quién es Lord Tubbington?"_

S: _"Jaja no te preocupes, Quinn te va a explica. Nos vemos mañana enana_" – dio un beso a la morocha en la mejilla y caminó hacia la puerta que iba al interior de la casa.

Q: _"Le voy a abrir y vengo"_ – fingió su mejor sonrisa.

Ya cuando ambas chicas se encontraban adentro, y lo suficientemente alejadas como para que Rachel no escuchase nada, tomó a la latina de un brazo.

Q: _"Qué estás haciendo?"_

S: _"Nada"_ – sonrió con maldad.

Q: _"Santana, qué es lo que estás tramando? Qué mierda es esa de Lord Tubbington?"_

S: _"Nada!"_ – se encogía de hombros mientras su sonrisa se hacía más grande.

Q: _"No te lo puedo creer" –_ negaba con la cabeza. _"Qué haces? Me dijiste que te ibas a quedar toda la tarde!"_ – chillaba con frustración.

S: _"Lo sé…mentí"_

Q: _"Santana, me estás tomando el pelo?"_

S: _"Mirá Quinnie, acá la única se está tomando el pelo sos vos misma!" – _pensó un momento en lo que acababa de decir_ – "Bueno, ya sé que básicamente tomarse el pelo a uno mismo no existe…pero me entendiste" – _concluía ante la atónita mirada de la rubia.

Q: _"Te podés explicar? Porque me estoy cansando de esto_" – protestaba mientras daba miradas furtivas hacia la puerta que daba al patio. La morocha no parecía tener ni idea de la discusión que se gestaba a solo unos metros de ella.

S: _"Q, no sé qué mierda te pasa y claramente vos tampoco. No sé si te diste cuenta, pero hace unos días que estás insoportable. Y no sé cómo, de qué forma o por qué, pero sé que Rachel tiene algo que ver con eso CHT CHT CHT - _levantó un dedo yevitó que Quinn hablase, para continuar con su perorata_ – así que te voy a dejar sola con ella, para que AL MENOS te lo aclares a vos misma"_

Y así, dejando sin palabras a su amiga, que la miraba con la boca abierta, caminó hacia la puerta y desapareció tras ella, dejándola más confundida de lo que ya estaba.

A la rubia no le quedó otra que volver al patio. Se tomó unos segundos para enfriar su mente, antes de dirigirse nuevamente al jardín. A medida que se acercaba, podía contemplar la espalda de la morocha, que estaba perdida en su celular. Tomó una bocanada de aire y cruzó el umbral.

Q: _"Me alegra que no te hayas quedado dormida, las despedidas de Santana pueden ser un poco prolongadas"_ – dijo mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

R: _"Jaja, no, aproveché para leer unos mails_" – espetó haciendo señas con su celular. _"Bueno, parece que solo somos vos y yo" – _agregó alegre.

Q: _"Mhm"_ – suspiró, mientras tomaba asiento, esta vez, junto a la morocha. _'Bueno Quinnie más vale que empieces a hablar o se va a pensar que tenés problemitas mentales'_ se dijo para sí misma.

La morocha, de un solo un movimiento, pasó una de sus piernas hacia fuera, para quedar sentada con una pierna cada lado del banco. De esta forma, estaba frente a Quinn, quien seguía en su posición normal.

R: _"Me vas a decir quién es Lord Tubbintong?" – _preguntó arrugando la frente.

Q: _"Mmm, si te digo la verdad, vas a pensar que estamos todas locas…y si te miento…bueno, no te voy a mentir jaja. Es el gato de Britt"_

Una mueca de sorpresa se formaba en el rostro de Rachel. Estaba por comenzar a reirse cuando un pensamiento pasó por su mente.

R: _"Noo, pará! Le pasó algo al gato de Brittany?_ – el susto se hacía presente en su cara.

Q: _"Eeh? Noo, no…no te preocupes, no creo que sea nada malo"_ – no podía decirle a la chica que, en realidad, lo más probable era que nada le hubiese ocurrido.

R: _"Aaah…uf, me asustaste!"_

Q: _"Jaja si no dije nada! Qué dramática sos"_ – dijo con una sonrisa, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de la morocha.

R: _"Quinn Fabray_ – puso su cara más seria antes de comenzar a hablar – _si hay algo que tenés que saber de mí, es que el drama forma parte de mi vida"_ – espetó solemnemente, haciendo reír a la rubia.

Q: _"Lo voy a tener en cuenta"_ – susurró observando en lo profundo de esos ojos color café. Se encontraba muy cerca de la chica. _'Sacá un tema Quinn, sacá un tema' – "No comiste nada"_ – agregó mirando el plato de galletitas, todavía intacto.

R: _"Es que…no sé si pueda hacerlo" – _explicó con una débil sonrisa.

Q: _"Por? No te gustan? Tengo otras qu-"_

R: _"No Q, no es por eso"_ – dijo tomando la mano de la rubia, que ya se disponía a levantarse de su asiento, y forzándola a conservar su lugar. _"No como nada que sea de origen animal…soy vegana"_

Q: _"Vegana?" _– entrecerró sus ojos, mientras notaba como la morocha la soltaba suavemente, para luego asentir con su cabeza. _"Mhm _– esbozó tratando de procesar la información –_ o sea que… _– la cabeza de la rubia ataba cabos –_ o sea que por eso no comiste nada el día de la fiesta" _– concluyó. Una sonrisa culpable se formó en la boca de la morocha, y sus mejillas mostraban un suave rubor. _"Como no nos dijiste?"_ – preguntó con un tono que podría haberse tomado como un enojo, pero que poco tenía de real.

R: _"No los quería poner en líos Quinn, sabía que iban a tener que preparar comida aparte solo por mí y no quería causar molestias"_

Q: _"Pero no era ninguna molestia Rach!"_ – protestó. _"Pensé que no comías porque estabas entretenida hablando, no que era problema de la comida en sí"_

R: _"No era ningún problema! Además, comí snacks…"_ – se defendió como si eso fuera a quitar el malestar de la rubia.

Q: _"Eso no es comida"_ – la miró seriamente.

R: _"Mmm, ok…te voy a dejar que me retes solo por una razón"_ – dijo mordiendo su labio inferior. _"Creo que fuiste la única que notó el hecho de que no comí ese día"_

Q: _"Bu-bueno, no es que te haya estado vigilando y-"_ – quería explicar mientras sentía como su cara de incendiaba.

R: _"Jaja, sos tan tierna Q"_ – la morocha se acercó y depositó un beso en la mejilla de la chica, aumentando aún más su rubor. _"Te diste cuenta de algo?"_

Q: _"De qué"_ – preguntó casi en un susurro.

R: _"De que ya casi está por oscurecer!"_ – exclamó mirando el cielo.

Q: _"Wow, toda una tarde con la famosa Rachel Berry"_ – dijo adoptando un tono exagerado.

R: _"Y sobreviviste!"_ – espetó despertando una mini carcajada en la rubia.

Q: _"Vení, entremos"_ – tomó con delicadeza la mano de Rachel y la ayudó a levantarse.

R: _"Pará, y estas cosas? –_ señaló el jugo y las galletitas.

Q: _"Dejalas, yo después las junto"_ – dijo guiando a la morocha hacia la casa. _'Ok, qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora? Con mis amigas siempre vamos a mi pieza. Pero no, no la puedo llevar a mi pieza…aunque sería lo normal. No, no, mejor no.'_

Caminó hasta el sillón grande del living y se dejó caer en él. Rachel hizo lo mismo a su lado. _'Ok, esto es casi lo mismo a estar tirada en mi cama. Bien hecho Fabray, bien pensado.'_ – apretó los dientes al sentir el costado del cuerpo de la morocha pegado al de ella.

R: _"Zapping?"_ – la miró sonriente.

Q: _"Jaja, siempre"_ – respondió girándose para devolverle la sonrisa.

R: _"Nunca hay nada bueno en la tele, por eso soy más de la computadora" – _volvió su vista al televisor.

Q: _"Y qué hay de bueno en la computadora?"_ – dijo con un geste descreído.

R: _"Muchas cosas, Fabray!"_ – se quejó. _"Puedo ver series, películas, tener las redes sociales abiertas por si hay alguien para chatear mientras escucho música…"_

Q: _"Ah, o sea que sos una pirata"_ – la interrumpió para burlarse, y recibió una mirada asesina por su parte. _"Jajaja lo digo en broma!"_ – se defendió.

R: _"No todo es piratería…últimamente lo uso para chatear mucho con mis amigas, o con Elle"_

Q: _"La extrañás, no? A Ellen…" _– espetó con un tono más serio.

R: _"Sí, que se yo…creo que extraño más a mis amigas. A ellas solía verlas a diario. Con Ellen tuve que acostumbrarme a su ritmo."_ – dijo con un tono resignado.

Q: _"Por? Dónde está ahora?"_

R: _"NY. Pero si no es NY, es Inglaterra, Australia, Rusia, etc. Nos vemos pocas veces al mes…entre torneo y torneo"_

Q: _"Debe ser difícil"_

R: _"Sí, y más ahora. En unas semanas empieza el US Open. Por un lado la tengo a pocos kilómetros, pero no me sirve de nada porque no puedo estar con ella"_ – comentó apenada. _"Vos qué hacés que no estás con Finn? Yo aprovecharía a estar todo el tiempo si pudiese"_

Q: _"Eeh, sí, no se… Nos vemos todas las mañanas"_ – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

R: _"Aay pero no es lo mismo Quinn!" – _exclamó golpeando a la rubia con uno de los almohadones que tenía a mano. _"A la mañana no podés hacer nada…_ _No te dan ganas de estar todo el día con él?_

Q: _"Eem…supongo"_ – contestaba la rubia casi por compromiso.

R: _"Bueno, hablando de eso_ – espetó levantándose del sillón – _creo que es hora de mi cita diaria por Skype._ _Me va __a acompañar a la puerta, señorita? Después de las 19hs mi auto se convierte en calabaza"_

Q: _"El cuento dice que eso pasa a las 00hs"_ – dijo burlándose de la morocha.

R: _"Ah, pero eso es para Cenicienta, yo soy mucho mejor que ella. Además, eso implicaría que me tengas que aguantar hasta esa hora jaja"_

_'No me molestaría en lo más mínimo' – _pensó la rubia.

Quinn acompañó hasta la puerta de su casa a Rachel, y luego, hasta la puerta de su auto. La morocha dio arranque mientras ella la miraba a través de la ventanilla que se encontraba baja.

Q: _"Te veo mañana en el cole?"_ – preguntó con una sonrisa.

R: _"Te veo mañana, Fabray"_ – estaba por echarse a andar, pero un pensamiento cruzó por su mente. _"Ey Q!"_ – llamó a la rubia que ya estaba por meterse en su casa. _"Tu mamá y tu papá?"_

Q: _"Eem, mi papá está trabajando...mi mamá suele pasar la tarde con sus amigas o en reuniones con gente de la iglesia"_ – titubeó. La pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa.

R: _"Y San y Brit están siempre juntas, no?"_

Q: _"Ja, la mayoría de las veces"_ – asintió. _"Por? A qué viene el interrogatorio?"_

R: _"Jaja no, es que…si estás sola por las tardes…yo también suelo estarlo… Se me ocurría que, tal vez, cuando no estés con Finn, podríamos estar-solas-las-dos-juntas" – _improvisaba una explicación.

Q: _"Cuando quieras Rach"_ – respondía con una gran sonrisa asomando en su boca._ "Cuando no estés ocupada, o con Ellen, podemos 'estar solas las dos juntas'"_ – imitaba la rara expresión utilizada por la chica.

R: _"Jaja genial, nos vemos entonces!"_ – saludó con su mano y puso el primer cambio, para echarse a andar.

Q: _"Cuando quieras…todas las veces que vos quieras…"_ – susurraba para sus adentros, mientras veía el coche alejarse de ella.

* * *

*** Gracias por los comentarios :)**

*** Si, soy Argentina, como adivinaron? Jaja**

*** Cap dedicado a la cumpleañera! Feliz cumple (atrasado) Flor!**

*** Este relato es totalmente ficticio y los personajes no me pertenecen**

**Saludos people!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno, antes que nada, no sé si les pasará a ustedes...pero yo, particularmente, pierdo un poco de tiempo imaginándome a los personajes nuevos que aparecen en una historia. Es por esa razón que les voy a dejar los nombres de las personas en las cuales me inspiré/pienso cada vez que describo a estos personajes.  
**

**Emma Ross - Troian Bellisario  
**

**Michelle Blackwood - Naomi Van As  
**

******Caitlin Summers - Emma Roberts**

**Es solo de apariencia física.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

__ "It's Friday, friday, gotta get down on friday, everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend…"_

R: _"Jajaja no lo puedo creer, son unas bizarras!"_ – decía Rachel entre risas, mientras miraba a sus amigas cantar y moverse al compás de esa canción.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde la llegada de la morocha a Lima. Sus mañanas de colegio eran tranquilas. Empezaba a tomarle verdadero cariño a los chicos del Glee Club y al coro en sí, donde cada vez era más protagonista, dejando su sello de talento en cada canción que interpretaba, dejando a todos abrumados con su voz, como acostumbraba a hacer desde pequeña.

Sus tardes las dividía entre largas sesiones de chat con su novia, deberes del colegio y visitas a sus nuevas amigas. El fin de semana, lo había reservado para Ellen, quien le había facilitado un vuelo a New York. Rachel sabía que no podía desaprovechar el tiempo libre de la tenista, ya que luego no sabría con exactitud cuando volvería a verla.

En cuanto a las otras chicas, su relación con Quinn era la única que aún no podía descifrar. Si bien aquella chica le caía bien, todavía tenía actitudes que la confundían un poco. De todas formas, había compartido tardes enteras con la cheerio y no había nada en ella que le hiciera suponer que las cosas no estaban bien. Definitivamente necesitaría más tiempo para conocerla, pero estaba segura de querer hacerlo. Sin dudas había algo en la rubia que despertaba curiosidad en ella.

Aquella tarde, era un viernes como todos los otros. No había nada que la hiciera sospechar que alguien la estaba por sorprender a lo grande. Cuando Rachel estaba llegando a su casa, su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría al ver estacionado en la vereda, un auto que bien conocía, y sabía a quién pertenecía. La chica había recibido la visita de sus amigas de Fort Shawnee.

Caitlin Summers era rubia, apenas más alta que Rachel y su look era informal. Libre y despreocupada. Sus padres eran gays y muy amigos de los Berry, por lo que prácticamente las chicas se conocían desde que habían nacido. La morocha la sentía como una hermana, y ese afecto se espejaba en la chica del mismo modo.

Michelle Blackwood era, como Rachel solía llamarla, una loca linda. La morena era alta y de buen cuerpo. Su actitud le recordaba mucho a Santana. Sin pelos en la lengua. Quizás por eso Rachel se llevaba bien con la latina, inconscientemente había encontrado en ella algo que le recordaba a su amiga.

Y por último, Emma Ross era la rescatada del grupo. Se encargaba de mantener los pies de sus amigas sobre la tierra, aunque por su edad, muchas veces terminaba contagiándose ella misma de las locuras de las demás. Su look era ligeramente más conservador que el de las otras chicas, pero sin lugar a dudas, eso no la hacía menos atractiva.

Pasando tiempo con ellas, se daba cuenta de lo mucho que las necesitaba. Chatear todos los días, definitivamente no era lo mismo que tenerlas ahí. Si bien no podía quejarse de sus primeras semanas en su nueva ciudad, extrañaba el contacto diario con sus allegados. Las mañanas de colegio con sus inseparables aliadas, aquellas que sabían todo de ella, que la querían, la regañaban, la mimaban y hasta más de una vez la habían salvado de algún que otro imbécil que quería tomarle una foto o hacerle preguntas en plena calle.

Entusiasmada con la visita, Rachel les mostró su nuevo hogar, para luego salir a dar un recorrido por Lima. Se encontraban en el auto, cantando y divirtiéndose.

__"Friday, friday, getting down on friday. Everybody's looking forward to-the-week-end, partying, partying, YEAHH"_

E: _"Dale Rach, cantá vos también! No nos hagas insistirte"_ – gritaba Emma, quien iba al volante, para hacerse escuchar por encima de sus amigas.

R: _"Jaja noo, yo no canto estas cosas!" – _respondió desde el asiento trasero del coche.

C: _"Aay, la chica Broadway solo canta canciones con clase"_ – se burló Caitlin a su lado, y todas empezaron a mofarse de la morocha.

M: _"No te preocupes nena, cuando seas famosa no le vamos a decir a nadie que solías escuchar esta música con tus amigas!"_ – dijo Michelle desde el asiento del copiloto, girando para guiñarle un ojo a la chica que negaba con su cabeza.

R_: "Jaja, sí…chica BROADWAY..."_ – espetó, poniendo énfasis en esa palabra.

C: _"Sí, Broadway …"_ – imitó su tono. _"Qué tenés para decir al respecto?"_

R: _"Nada, que simplemente eso ya quedó atrás…" – _la morocha pudo notar cómo la cara de su amiga se desencajó ante su comentario.

C: _"Eh? Qué decís? Emma bajá esa música!" – _dijo y esperó que la chica obedezca sus órdenes para continuar. "_No podés decir eso Rachel." – _se puso seria.

R: _"Por qué no?" – _preguntó encogiendo sus hombros.

M_: "Porque hace 17 años que nos volás la cabeza con Broadway…siempre fue tu sueño." – _interrumpió Michelle, girándose en su asiento.

R:_ "No hace 17 años, ya que técnicamente apenas nací, ni las conocía, ni sabía hablar." – _dijo la chica, que ahora recibía la mirada amenazadora de sus amigas. _"Además, los sueños cambian…"_ – concluyó, para voltear su mirada hacia la ventanilla.

C: _"Rachel, nos conocemos desde jardín de infantes… medías 50cms del piso, eras insoportable y lo único que hacías era hablar de eso todo el tiempo"_

R: _"Bueno, pero ahora cambié… Puede que no haya crecido mucho de altura y que todavía puedo ser un poco 'intensa' – _bromeó para aliviar la tensión_ – pero quiero otras cosas para mi vida… Está mal?"_

M: _"Rach, hasta el año pasado querías lo mismo… Está bien que estés enamorada, nosotras queremos lo mejor para vos, pero el sueño de tu vida es-" – _Michelle fue consciente del cambio en el rostro de la morocha, por lo que decidió interrumpir su diatriba.

E: _"Rach, creenos, no es nada contra Ellen – _alegó Emma en su defensa _– si te decimos todo esto es porque te amamos, y todas fuimos testigo de las cosas que hiciste para llegar a donde llegaste. No queremos que renuncies así a algo que amás."_

R: _"Por ahora es lo que quiero…y estoy segura de eso. Además Broadway no es todo…la voz y la música son cosas que puedo llevar conmigo a todos lados. Puedo ser una artista donde sea." – _dijo tratando de convencer a sus amigas.

C: _"Siempre fuiste una artista, enana jaja" –_espetóla rubia tratando de enfriar la situación que se había generado._ "Se acuerdan? Dios, Rachel, nos hacías acompañarte a todas las competencias!" – _agregó despertando las risas de todas.

R: _"Y las ganaba!"_ – respondió con un gesto de orgullo.

M: _"Obvio que las ganabas, nadie te supera en lo que hacés."_

E: _"Precisamente por eso es que nos da lástima que dejes todo… Tenés todas las herramientas para triunfar, y lo sabés."_ – insistía mirando a la morocha a través del espejo retrovisor.

R: _"Podemos cambiar de tema? Vinieron para pasar un viernes genial conmigo, no para retarme por todo!"_

E: "_Prometes que al menos lo vas a pensar?"_

R: _"Lo prometo…pero si no cambiamos de tema me voy a tirar del auto en movimiento y CREANME que un hospital no es el mejor lugar para pasar un viernes con amigas"_ – amenazó la morocha.

M:_ "Ok, vamos a cambiar de tema solo por ahora…porque no queremos que te lastimes…pero sobretodo porque no queremos dormir afuera esta noche jaja"_

C: _"Sos única Rach" – _susurró Caitlin, descansando una mano sobre la pierna de la morocha.

Rachel solo atinó a sonreírle dulcemente. No podía enojarse con ellas, no cuando todo lo que querían era verla feliz. Pero simplemente había momentos en la vida en los que uno no podía tener todo lo que deseaba. A veces había que elegir, y ella ya había elegido.

R: _"Em, podés dar la vuelta y frenar en ese kiosco que acabamos de pasar? Acabo de darme cuenta que discutir con ustedes es algo que, además de frustrarme, me da hambre" – _dijo la morocha, para finalmente dejar la charla atrás. Ya habría tiempo para hablar de eso.

E: _"OK… Yo también muero por comer algo"_

Dio un giro rápido y estacionó a unos metros del lugar. Bajaron las cuatro del auto, ninguna estaba dispuesta a ir sola y cargar con todo.

Ya estaban por colarse en el local, cuando la puerta se abrió del lado de adentro, sorprendiendo a la morocha que tenía su mano a centímetros del picaporte.

B: _"RACHEL_!" – gritó Brittany, quien aparecía del otro lado de la misma. _"Qué casualidad!"_ – la bailarina saludó a la morocha con un abrazo.

R: _"Brit!" – _espetó dando un salto._ "Me vas a matar del susto jaja! Cómo andas?"_

B: _"Todo bien, qué chico es Lima!"_ – dijo ansiosa. _"Ellas son tus amigas?"_ – agregó al ver que la chica no estaba sola.

R: _"Jaja sí. Caitlin, Emma y Michelle"_ – fue señalando una a una, mientras saludaban a la rubia y se presentaban. _"Exclusivamente traídas desde Fort Shawnee"_ – dijo imitando una voz de publicidad.

M: _"Jaja enana la chica apenas te conoce y ya te permitís ser vos-misma? No hagas que piense que sos anormal!"_ – se burló la morena, haciendo que Brittany riese por su comentario.

B "_Rach ya es una de nosotras" _– dijo con una gran sonrisa.

R: _"Ja, gracias Brit. De todas formas, qué haces acá sola?"_

B: _"Nada, los chicos están comprando la bebida para esta noche. Me echaron del kiosco porque se me escapó que tenemos 17 años."_ – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. _"Ah, ahí vienen las chicas!"_

Quinn y Santana salían del kiosco con botellas de gaseosas y otras bebidas alcohólicas en sus manos. Brittany se acercó para aliviar a sus amigas y ayudarlas a cargar con las cosas. Rachel caminó hacia ellas con una sonrisa.

R: _"Parece que están bien armadas, no?"_ – dijo mirando las botellas.

S_: "Jaja, parece"_ – contestó la latina dejándolas en el suelo para saludarla.

La morocha le devolvió el abrazo y buscó con la mirada a Quinn para hacer lo mismo. La rubia seguía aferrada a las botellas y no parecía tener intenciones de acercarse a ella. Confundida por la actitud de la chica, presentó nuevamente a sus amigas, quienes ahora intercambiaban saludos con las tres cherios, ya que la rubia había decidido integrarse.

_'A mí no me da ni bola y saluda a mis amigas, a quienes ni siquiera conoce?' – _pensó la morocha sorprendida.

En ese momento Puck salía del local, con más botellas en sus manos. Al verla, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

P: _"Mi famosa favorita!"_ – se acercó para dejarle un beso en la mejilla. _"Mmm –_ espetó por lo bajo, al tiempo que examinaba a aquellas chicas que desconocía – _decime por favor que son tus amigas"_ – la sonrisa de Rachel fue todo lo que necesitó como respuesta. _"Dios Rachel, hablás siempre de ellas y nunca fuiste capaz de decirnos lo lindas que eran?"_ – bromeó el muchacho.

R: _"Jajaja discúlpame! No acostumbro a hablar sobre los atributos físicos de mis amigas"_

P: _"DEBERÍAS! Estoy esperando que me las presentes" –_ dijo con ansias.

R: _"OTRA VEZ? Oh no… Ya las presenté 2 veces en un ratito. Por qué no salen todos juntos del kiosco? Yo confío en tus encantos, andá y hablales vos"_

El muchacho sonrió, y con el permiso de la morocha, se dirigió hacia el grupo de chicas que hablaban animadamente con Santana y Brittany. Y mientras tanto, Rachel notó a Quinn, otra vez apartada del grupo. Dudó por un momento, para luego acercarse despacio a ella.

R: _"Vos no me pensás saludar, Fabray?"_

Q: _"Cómo andás Rach?"_ – espetó con una sonrisa dulce, pero sin acercarse demasiado a ella.

R_: "Aay, eso no es un saludo! Vení acá"_ – gruñó la morocha, acortando la poca distancia que había entre ellas.

Q_: "No Rach, no me abra-"_ – no pudo terminar de hablar, sintió los brazos de la morocha rodeando su cuello. Improvisó un rápido movimiento para evitar la caída de las botellas, que todavía cargaba consigo, y con cuidado de no dejar caer nada, descansó uno de sus brazos en la cintura de la chica.

R: _"No ibas a dejar que te salude?"_ – entrecerró sus ojos mientras se apartaba suavemente de la rubia.

Q: _"Jaja no es eso, es que… Bueno, acabamos de salir del entrenamiento con Sue y no tuvimos tiempo de bañarnos"_ – quiso explicar, y la morocha levantó una ceja en respuesta – _"Estoy toda transpi-"_ – Rachel se acercó a su cuello, provocando el mutismo de Quinn y dejándola sin aire por unos segundos.

R: _"Tenés olor lindo Quinn_ – dijo alejándose nuevamente, gesto que el cuerpo de la rubia necesitó para volver a llenar sus pulmones _– y sos una tonta si no querías que te abrace por eso"_ – negó dramáticamente con su cabeza, para luego dejar escapar una sonrisa al ver el rubor en las mejillas de la rubia. _'Dios, puede ser más adorable cuando se pone así de tímida?_' – pensó.

Q: _"En fin, te mandé un mensaje" _– espetó la chica, más por cambiar de tema que por el mensaje en sí, aunque le había quedado dando vueltas por la cabeza el hecho de que la morocha no respondiese.

R: _"Un mensa- Oh no.. _– se lamentó al acordarse – _dejé el celular cargándose en casa al salir del colegio y no volví a fijarme en él. Necesitabas algo?"_

Q: _"No, era para invitarte a lo de Puck esta noche, de todas formas, ya te contamos. Obviamente, ellas también están invitadas" _– señaló con la cabeza al grupo de chicas, al ver la duda en el rostro de la morocha.

R: _"Para esta noche? No se…"_

Puck, que se estaba acercando a las chicas, pudo escuchar la última parte de la conversación.

P: _"Dale morocha, ya hablé con tus amigas y todas quieren venir, no seas aguafiestas" _

R: _"Ah, bueno…parece que ya tienen todo planeado entonces jaja"_

Finn y Kurt salían en ese momento del local, llevando una caja con mercadería. Ambos se sorprendieron gratamente al ver a la morocha, quien no esperaban encontrarse en ese lugar.

R: _"Queda alguno más ahí adentro?"_ – dijo la chica con gesto descreído.

F: _"Jaja no, hoy nos tocó a nosotros comprar las cosas, nos vamos turnando" – _dijo mientras cargaba las cosas en la su camioneta, que se encontraba estacionada a unos pocos metros.

K: _"Imagino que van a venir esta noche. Compramos para ustedes también" – _dijo animado._ "Bueno, en realidad no sabíamos que ibas a estar acompañada, pero como siempre exageran con la compra, es obvio que hay suficiente para todos" – _agregó con una gran sonrisa.

R: _"A las 8pm en casa de Noah, no?"_

K: _"Si… Bueno, ya es hora de que vayamos a comprar las pizzas" – _miró a sus compañeros en busca de aprobación.

F: _"Rach, chicas, las esperamos " – _espetó con una sonrisa, saludando a todas.

El muchacho se aferró al brazo de Quinn y notó la tensión en el cuerpo de su novia, así como Rachel pudo notar un cambio en su propio cuerpo, pero no llegó a entenderlo. Simplemente desvió su mirada hacia otro lado.

Se despidieron, no sin antes acordar los últimos detalles para esa misma noche. Compraron sándwiches y gaseosas para comer, y ya iban de regreso al auto cuando un pensamiento cruzó por la cabeza de Caitlin.

C: _"Rach, qué opina Ellen de tus nuevas amigas?"_ – cuestionó frunciendo levemente su ceño.

R: _"De los chicos? Nada en particular, le gusta que conozca gente y adem-"_

C: _"No, no…dije AMIGAS. Me refiero a las CHICAS"_ – interrumpió la explicación de la morocha.

Michelle y Emma, que hasta entonces estaban concentradas en comer sin ensuciar el auto, ahora miraban expectantes a la chica, esperando por su respuesta.

R_: "Eeem… Nada. Debería tener alguna opinión?"_ – preguntó confundida.

E: _"No las conoce, no?"_ – indagó entrecerrando sus ojos. _"Y cuando digo 'conoce' me refiero a 'físicamente' y no solo de nombre"_

R: _"Por qué habría de conocerlas?"_ – la confusión de la morocha aumentaba cada vez más, y eso se veía reflejado en su rostro.

M: _"Porque están una más buena que la otra!"_ – concluyó la morena. _"Y eso te lo digo yo, que no me gustan las mujeres!"_

R: _"EEH? Ustedes lo dicen por-? Jajaja NO! Están pensando y diciendo tonterías. Además, ustedes también 'están una más buena que la otra' __–_ dijo imitando el tono que había utilizado su amiga_–_ y Ellen no tiene problemas con eso"  


C: _"Rach, nosotras somos tus amigas de toda la vida"_ _–_ espetó la rubia. _"No es lo mismo"_

R:_ "Da igual... San y Brit tienen como 'algo', que no sé qué es, entre ellas, y Quinn tiene novio. No hay de qué preocuparse"_

M: _"Mmm Quinn? La tímida? Esa tiene novio?" – _la morocha estaba por responder, pero Emma se apresuró a hablar antes que ella.

E: _"Bueno, tiene novio, no hay que preocuparse por ella. Pero, por vos? No hay que preocuparse por vos?"_ - cuestionó girándose en su asiento para mirarla a los ojos.

R: _"Primero, serías tan amable de poner atención al volante? Y segundo, no hace falta que responda a esa pregunta"_

C: _"Es linda"_ – acotó la rubia, para ver la reacción de su amiga, quien por poco la asesina con la mirada.

R: _"Tiene novio"_ – fue escueta._ "Y yo novia. Y no le gustan las chicas. Y ni siquiera sé por qué estamos hablando de esto. Em, vamos para casa, hay una fiesta para la cual tenemos que prepararnos"_

La chica condujo con cuidado hacia la casa de los Berry y no volvieron a tocar el tema. Hablaron de miles de cosas, y si bien era algo que no consideraba importante, a la morocha le costó apartar ese pensamiento de su cabeza.

_'Tiene novio y no le gustan las chicas…no hay nada de qué preocuparse' – _trató de convencerse._  
_

* * *

**The sensible thing to do:**_  
_

*** Pedir disculpas por la demora en la actualización  
**

*** Agradecer, como siempre, a la gente que comenta y a la que lee la historia (you guys ROCK)  
**

*** Aclarar que esta historia es totalmente ficticia, y que los personajes no me corresponden.  
**

**Si tienen alguna pregunta, ask: /iamluciaw  
**

**Saludos everybody !  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

R: _"Vas a seguir probándote muchos vestidos?" _

M:_ "Me vas a seguir mintiendo con que 'todos me quedan perfectos'?_ – miró de reojo a la morocha.

R: _"Todos te quedan perfectos!"_ – protestó.

M: _"No, me lo decís porque pensás que así estás siendo buena amiga, pero NO…estás siendo una amiga horrible que me miente en la cara."_ – decía tirando sobre la cama el 5to conjunto que se medía. _"Además, vos deberías hacer lo mismo"_

R: _"Hacer qué?"_ – espetó frunciendo su ceño. _"Yo ya elegí este! Me queda feo?"_ – dijo inspeccionándose rápidamente.

M: _"No, como te va a quedar feo nena. Pero quizás deberías probar algo más…no sé…más jugado."_

R: _"Más jugado? Jaja qué decís! Quiero ir cómoda y este es perfecto para eso" – _espetó levantándose de la cama, y parándose junto a Michelle, frente al espejo.

M: _"Bueno, te voy a dejar ganar esta solo porque tenés descubiertas esas hermosas piernas que cualquiera querría mostrar"_

C: _"Jaja lo raro sería que Rach NO tuviese las piernas al aire. La enana sabe_!" – decía Caitlin entrando en el cuarto. La rubia, hacía rato que ya estaba lista.

E: _"Chicas, se quieren apurOUUCH LA PUTA MADRE!"_ – gritó sin poder terminar de hablar.

Las risas de sus amigas se hicieron oír.

M: _"Emma, tratá de no romperle la patita del mueble a Rach con tu dedo chiquito del pie_" – se burlaba Michelle y las carcajadas se duplicaban.

La chica había tirado al piso los zapatos que traía en sus manos y ahora se encontraba en la cama agarrando con fuerza el pie lastimado.

E: _"No se rían insensibles, es lo peor del mundo!"_ – se quejaba haciendo un claro gesto de dolor_. "Además, Rachel, como se te ocurre poner este mueble acá? En tu habitación de Fort Shawnee lo tenías del otro lado"_

R: _"Ah, o sea que es mi culpa jajaja"_

C: _"Jajaja no nos reímos de vos, nos reímos CON VOS" – _se burlaba Caitlin, dejándose caer sobre la cama.

E: _"Son las peores amigas que alguien puede tener" – _concluyó, ahora recuperando su compostura y verificando su pie.

M: _"No seas dramática…eso es de Rachel, no se lo robes"_

R: _"Aay una vez que no hice nada!" _– chilló abriendo sus brazos de manera exagerada.

E: "_En fin, solo les iba a pedir, SI PODÍAN, que apurasen un poco con los preparativos. No sé si se dieron cuenta, pero ya es casi la hora de ir y-"_

M: _"Aay, no seas vieja!"_ – gritó arrojándole una almohada en la cara. _"La gente joven es impuntual, todavía no debe haber ido nadie"_

C: _"Mmm AMBAS tienen razón. Por un lado, es verdad que aún es temprano.. Pero por otro, estoy aburrida. Así que, como soy UNA GRAN AMIGA – _enfatizó mirando a Emma – _miren lo que traje!" _– concluyó emocionada, sacando una botella de vino tinto que tenía escondida debajo de su campera.

Las tres chicas abrieron sus ojos de par en par, y luego comenzaron a reír por la ocurrencia de la rubia.

M: _"Woow, de dónde sacaste eso?"_

C_: "La compré esta tarde, ya saben, con la ayuda de Kate Williams"_ – se regodeaba blandiendo una identificación falsa para que las demás la viesen.

R: _"Jajaja, sos una genia! Voy a buscar copas_!"

La morocha dio un salto de su cama para dirigirse a la cocina. Al cabo de unos minutos, regresó haciendo malabares con cuatro copas, un destapador debajo del brazo y una pequeña hielera en la otra mano.

R: _"Tuve que ir en modo 'ninja' para que mis papás no se den cuenta. Procuremos no ser tan obvias"_

Una hora de risas, bromas y charlas pasó desde que destaparon la botella, hasta ver el fin de la misma. Siendo las 8.45pm decidieron emprender camino hacia la casa de Puck. No fue linda la sensación de las chicas al pararse de sus improvisados asientos, que consistían de almohadones esparcidos por el piso de la pieza…cualquiera sabe que alcohol, más estómago vacío, es una tremenda combinación.

Agarraron sus cosas, y bajaron las escaleras con cuidado. Se despidieron de los Berry sin acercarse. La única que estaba perfecta era Emma, ya que por su condición de chofer, solo se había permitido media copa.

Sentada en un sillón de dos cuerpos, impaciente, inquieta, así se encontraba Quinn. Había intentado sin éxito integrarse a las charlas que mantenían sus amigos a su alrededor. Ahora, estaba acompañada por su novio, pero su atención estaba puesta en el celular. Dos mensajes le había mandado a la morocha, quien parecía no dar señales de vida.

_'No puede ser, dijo que iba a venir'_ – pensaba chequeando la hora en la pantalla del teléfono. _'Siempre es puntual. Le habrá pasado algo? O tal vez, quiso pasar la noche con sus amigas…es lógico'._ Finn, que compartía el sillón con su chica, no podía evitar sentirse algo molesto con su actitud.

F: _"Te pasa algo? Desde que llegamos que estás con esa cara"_

Q: _"Te molesta mi cara?"_ – desafió la rubia. No estaba de humor y no pensaba esconderlo.

F: _"Un poco, pero más me molesta el hecho de que me estés pateando a cada rato. Podés dejar de moverte?"_ – redobló la apuesta.

Quinn tomó su cartera y se levantó de un salto, dejando al muchacho solo y con expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Santana y Brittany se encontraban a unos metros, charlando cerca de la escalera que daba al segundo piso. La rubia se les unió.

S: _"Qué cara"_ – espetó la latina al verla llegar, y sintió los ojos de su amiga clavándose con furia en los suyos.

Q: _"Qué les pasa hoy a todos con mi cara?"_

S: _"Uy, parece que no estamos para bromas, eh? Qué te anda pasando, Cíclope?"_

Q: _"Cíclope? Acabás de decir que no estoy para bromas.. Esa es tu idea de tranquilizarme?_ – dijo con un gesto descreído.

S: _"No puedo evitarlo, por un lado es gracioso que estés echando fuego por los ojos en lo que se supone que es una FIESTA, a la cual estabas ansiosa por venir"_

Q: _"No me pasa nada" – _resopló fastidiosa._  
_

M: _"Ey chicos, qué les parece si nos vamos sentando? Tina y Kurt ya van a sacar las pizzas"_ – decía Mercedes apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina.

Q: _"Eh? No...No sería lo correcto, todavía no llegaron to-"_

Un timbrazo interrumpió la queja de Quinn y su mirada se clavó en la puerta de entrada. Su boca por primera vez en la noche esbozaba una sonrisa sincera al ver entrar a Rachel, seguida de sus amigas. Mientras veía como Puck les daba la bienvenida a cada una de ellas, sintió como una mano la tomaba del brazo y la apartaba del lugar.

S: _"Asi que eso era todo?"_

B: _"San, podés ser más amable?" _– interrumpió la rubia. Había estado observando la situación y se apresuró a calmar los ánimos de la latina.

Q: _"No entiendo a qué te referís" _

S: _"Yo no te entiendo A VOS" – _dijo visiblemente irritada, para luego sumarse a los otros chicos.

B: _"Lo siento Quinnie" _– susurró Brittany. Los ojos de Quinn demostraban cuán confundida se encontraba.

Intentaba sacudir sus pensamientos cuando notó que una atmósfera rara envolvía a las recién llegadas. Todos reían y hacían chistes que ella no entendió hasta el momento en que decidió acercarse.

Ahí estaba ella. Tan suelta, tan despreocupada. Un encontronazo de sentimientos se creó en lo más profundo de Quinn. Su primera visión de Rachel la llevó a tragar saliva. Tuvo que ser fuerte para desviar la mirada de su diminuto vestido negro, que apenas tapaba lo suficiente. _'Dioss.. Si es más bajita que yo, como puede tener las piernas tan largas...o será que el vestido es muy corto? O las dos cosas?'_ – la rubia podía notar como su boca se secaba.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que pudo ver a la morocha a los ojos, y en ese momento cayó en la cuenta de lo que sucedía. Sus cejas se elevaron en sorpresa al verla caminar hacia ella.

Q_: "Rachel Barbra Berry…estás borracha?"_ – dijo frunciendo su ceño y conteniendo una carcajada. _"Y tus amigas también?"_ – agregó a ver el grupo de chicas.

E: _"Yo no!"_ – comentó Emma orgullosa.

R: _"Oh no Quinn, mirá si Teresa de Calcuta va a estar borracha, no digas barbaridades jajaja"_

E: _"Eey, que sea responsable no significa que tengas que burlarte de mí!"_ – dijo acercándose a la morocha amagando un golpe, pero finalmente dejando un beso en su mejilla antes de integrarse al grupo de chicos que ya estaban sentándose a la mesa.

Q: _"Mmm ella no, pero vos si" – _volvió su atención a la diva.

Una sonrisa tímida, que en su interior Quinn definió como 'tierna' se formó en los labios de la chica. Sin responder lo que a la vista era obvio, acortó la distancia que había entre ellas y rodeó a la rubia por el cuello, tomándola por sorpresa.

R: _"Cómo está mi rubia favorita?"_ – susurró en su oído, logrando estremecerla.

Q: _"Soy tu rubia favorita?" – 'Soltame'_ suplicó

R: _"Jaja no. Es Caitlin…ya te la presenté?"_ – dijo rompiendo el abrazo y alejándose despacio de ella.

Q: _"Mhm, esta tarde" – 'Bueno, al menos no dijo 'Ellen' –"No lo recordás? Que yo sepa, esta tarde no estabas borracha"_

R: _"Ahora tampoco lo estoy, Fabray, sólo estoy un poco mareada. Y si te pregunto es porque hoy te la pasaste esquivándonos" __–_

Q:_ "No las estaba esquivando!"  
_

R:_ "Sí lo hacias. De todas formas no hay problema, me resulta extremadamente tierno que seas así de tímida"_

Rachel buscó a sus amigas con la mirada y se dio cuenta que ya estaban por empezar a comer. Las chicas, si bien estaban juntas, se encontraban charlando animadamente con cada uno de los miembros del Glee Club. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la morocha.

R: _"Son las mejores personas con las cuales pude haberme cruzado_" _ –_ dijo ante el silencio de la rubia, sin siquiera saber que su comentario anterior había sido la razón de su mutismo.

Quinn asintió mirándola dulcemente y se dio cuenta que ya no podría seguir prolongando ese momento en que la tenía sola para ella.

Q: _"Vení, vamos a sentarnos. Va a ser mejor que comas algo"_ – acompañó a la morocha a una de las sillas y se abrió lugar para sentarse a su lado. _"Pedí que hicieran una vegana para vos"_

R: _"Q, en serio hiciste eso? Aww, muchas gracias! No era necesario"_

Q: _"No iba a dejar que no comieses nada otra vez"_

R: _"Sos casi mi rubia favorita"_ – descansó una mano en la falda de la rubia y le dedicó una mirada llena de dulzura en modo de agradecimiento.

* * *

Las horas iban pasando, la comida iba menguando, lo cadáveres de botellas aumentando cada vez más. Había varios grupitos charlando entre sí, y las anécdotas de Puck le estaban haciendo pasar una buena noche a todos. Música fuerte, alboroto, risas y charlas eran lo típico en sus fiestas.

Todavía era temprano, pero el alcohol ya hacía mella en varios de ellos. Especialmente en quienes habían comenzado a tomar desde temprano.

La única que no parecía estar disfrutando era Quinn. Al terminar de comer, Rachel se unió en las conversaciones de sus compañeros, y la rubia se había aislado un poco, rechazando los intentos de la morocha por integrarla.

Finn, ofendido con ella, hacía todo lo posible porque la chica notase cuánto la estaba ignorando, y eso no hacía más que aumentar el mal humor de Quinn. Al terminar de comer, cuando cada uno tomó su rumbo, la rubia quedó sola en la mesa.

_ 'Genial…Finn me ignora por lo que pasó antes. Santana me ignora y ni siquiera sé por qué lo hace. Con Brittany no puedo ir porque está con ella. Las amigas de Rachel son perfectas y se están robando la atención de todos. Y Rachel…'_ – se detuvo a observarla detenidamente. La morocha se encontraba en uno de los sillones. _'Rachel… Como puede ser tan linda? Incluso en ese estado. Ojalá Tina no estuviese sentada con ella. Yo debería estar ahí. O sea, yo soy más amiga. Conmigo comparte más tiempo… Bah, tampoco es que esté celosa o algo por el estilo'_ negaba con su cabeza _'aunque…..'  
_

Q: _"Ey Tina!"_ – caminó hacia ella.

T:_ "Rubia!_

Q: _"Creo que te andaba buscando Mike…"_

T: _"Si? Pero si estuvimos hablando hace unos minutos!"_ – dijo buscando con la mirada al muchacho.

Q: _"No se…"_

T: _"Por dónde anda?"_

Q: _"Con Sam y Artie en la cocina"_

La chica se levantó de su lugar, y Quinn estaba simulando una retirada cuando sintió la mano de Rachel en su muñeca. Sonrió con disimulo al ver que todo había funcionado tal cual lo había planeado.

R: _"Dónde te pensás que vas, capi?"_ – espetó mientras tiraba de la rubia para que se sentase a su lado.

Q: _"CAPI? Ok, creo que estás tomando mucho jaja" – _dijo acomodándose junto a ella.

R: _"Jaja no… Bueno, tal vez. Pero vos tampoco te quedás atrás, eh?"_

Q_: "Yo? Tomé solo 3 vasos de cerveza. Estoy perfecta!"_

R: "_Siempre…"_ – susurró conteniendo una sonrisa pícara, y las cejas de Quinn se elevaron como por arte de magia.

Q: _"Qué?"_ – _'Qué está insinuando? Entendí mal?'_

R: _"Que te acomodes mejor y me dejes apoyarme arriba tuyo, ESO"_

Q: _"Ey, yo no tengo la cul-" – _no pudo terminar de hablar,la morocha se hizo lugar corriendo los brazos de Quinn y se dejó caer sobre ella.

R:_ "Asi está mejor"_

El cuerpo de la rubia se congeló y un extraño calor subió por su pecho llegando hasta su cara. Intentó bromear para enfriar la situación.

Q: _"Si, ya veo… Necesitás otra cosa? Querés que te haga masajes?" – 'Mmm, eso último estuvo demás Quinn. Decí que no, decí que no-'_

R: _"Jaja no…estoy bien así…aunque sí me encanta que me toquen el pelo"_

_'Ok, esta noche va a ser larguísima'_ pensó la cheerio, lamentando su idea de sentarse con ella desde un principio, pero a la vez perdiéndose en la suavidad del cabello de la diva, y en el aroma hipnótico que emanaba cada vez que lo tocaba.

Su mente se estaba adentrando en un callejón sin salida. Intentaba pensar en otras cosas. Desvió por un instante la atención hacia los otros chicos. Todo normal. Nadie parecía notar la batalla que se desataba en su cuerpo. El único que lanzaba miradas furtivas hacia ella era Finn, pero ya habría tiempo para arreglar las cosas con él.

Notó como el cuerpo de Rachel se movía sobre ella. Tenía algo en las manos.

Q: _"Qué hacés?" – _espeto tratando de romper el silencio y la incomodidad que sentía.

R: _"Nada, acabo de recordar que tengo un celular jaja"_ – dijo mostrándole el mismo a la rubia. _"Lo tengo siempre en la cartera y como ya habrás dado cuenta, no suelo prestarle mucha atención"_

_'Ya lo creo'_ pensó la rubia. La pantalla mostraba 3 mensajes sin leer y dos llamadas perdidas.

R: _"Ohh, tengo dos mensajes tuyos Q!"_

Q: _"Jaja, no hay drama… Después de todo estás acá, no?"_

R: _"Ja, sí. El otro mensaje y las llamadas son de Ellen – _comentó volviendo a sentarse.

Q: _"No la vas a llamar? Estás incómoda? Querés que me mueva o algo?"_

R: _"No es necesario, le hablo mañana" – _concluyó guardando su celular nuevamente._ "Y no estaba incómoda. Es que_ – sus mejillas tomaron color – _estoy un poco mareada y todo se vuelve giratorio si me acuesto"_

Q: _"Qué estás tomando?"_

R: _"Vodka con frutilla"_

Q: _"VODKA? Querés terminar mal? Vos no estabas tomando vino?"_

R: _"Shhh, shhhh Fabray! Estoy acostumbrada a mezclar. Hace falta mucho más que esto para hacerme caer. Vos estás tomando cerveza y es mucho peor"_

Q: _"QUÉ? Es una de las bebidas con menos alcohol y-"_

R: _"Ssh… No lo digo por eso. Es solo que no me gusta"_

Q: _"Ah. Yo pensaba que con que me gustase a mí ya era suficiente"_ – espetó levantando sus cejas.

R: _"Puedo detectar el sarcasmo a kilómetros de distancia, Fabray. Es más, creo que lo inventé yo en otra vida"_

Q: _"Rachel…le pusiste algo a tu bebida? Jaja no puedo creer lo que estás diciendo" – 'Ocurrente. Divertida. Tiernamente egocéntrica. Qué más tenés para mí, Rachel Berry?'_

R: _"Lo digo en serio! Ahora te preparo un vodka como los que yo tomo. Bien dulce" _

Q: _"Qué tiene de malo mi cerveza?"_

R: _"Que es amarga. Tiene gusto feo y DEJA gusto feo" – _dijo mirando fijo aquellos ojos color avellana. _"Yo, particularmente, prefiero besar labios que tengan gusto a frutilla"_

La rubia levantó una ceja e involuntariamente su vista fue a parar a los labios rojos y carnosos de la morocha. Abrió la boca, esperando pronunciar alguna palabra, pero ningún sonido salió de la misma.

R: _"Haceme caso, tu novio lo va a agradecer" – _concluyó con una sonrisa, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la mesa.

Un suspiro, cargado de alivio y desilusión casi en partes iguales, fue el único indicativo de que la rubia seguía con vida.

_ 'Qué hermosa manera de devolverme a la realidad, Berry'_

* * *

*** Ni Glee ni los personajes me pertenecen**

*** Gracias por los comentarios, y por leer la historia :)**

*** Perdón por la demora, una vez más!  
**

**Saludos!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

A_: "Nooo, karaoke nooo! Que formemos parte de un coro no significa que tengamos que cantar para todo"_

S:_ "Artie tiene razón, no somos una comedia musical" – _acotó Santana.

R: _"Eey, qué tienen en contra de las comedias musicales" – _todos se giraron para ver a la morocha.

C: _"Shh, no le critiquen los musicales a Rach porque se arma jaja"_

M: _"Karaoke queda fuera de las posibilidades, no todos somos cantantes, respeten"_ – bromeaba Michelle.

M: _"Mmm, te diría que cualquiera puede cantar, que es solo para divertirse, pero la última vez que dije eso, Rachel nos dejó boquiabiertos a todos. No sé si pueda resistirlo una vez más jaja"_ – decía Mercedes despertaba las risas de todos.

S: _"Bueno, hagamos una cosa. A ver, quién vota por Karaoke?"_ – interrogó Sam.

Solo unas pocas manos se levantaron, incluyendo las de Kurt, Mercedes y Blaine.

S: _"Listo, descartado!"_ – sentenció la latina.

Algunos chicos protestaron, pero nada podían hacer, ya que estaban en clara desventaja.

P: _"Noah Puckerman, al rescate de todos ustedes. Como es MI fiesta, vamos a jugar a lo que YO diga" –_ informó con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

T: _"Mmmm, me da miedo, pero a la vez puede ser interesante"_

P: _"Verdad – Consecuencia"_

Algunas sonrisas aparecieron en los rostros de los más osados.

M: _"Picante…" – _espetó Michelle levantando una ceja.

B: _"Puedo hacer las preguntas?"_

P: _"Yo soy el encargado de hacer las preguntas, Brit, pero te puedo delegar algunas" – _le respondió guiñándole un ojo a la chica que ahora le devolvía el gesto.

En el debate por el nuevo juego en disputa, Quinn aprovechó la distracción de sus compañeros para volver su atención hacia la chica de la que prácticamente no se había despegado en lo que iba de la noche.

Q: _"Tenés la mano acalambrada? –_ a juzgar por la mirada que le devolvió la morocha, no había entendido la indirecta. _"Jaja, lo pregunto porque no la levantaste"_

R : _"Qué graciosa sos" _– dijo negando con la cabeza. _"No puedo cantar cuando tomo"_ – agregó un tanto avergonzada.

Q: _"Eh? Jaja, no te lo permite la religión?"_

R: _"Eso es ofensivo, teniendo en cuenta que soy judía" –_ La expresión de rubia se volvió seria de golpe. _"JAJAJA lo digo en broma, tonta!_ – dijo dando un golpe en su brazo. _"Bueno, es verdad que soy judía, pero…vos entendés"_

Q: _"JA-JA, muy chistosa, Berry"_

R: _"En fin, no puedo tomar cuando canto- _– pensó por unos instantes lo que acababa de decir – _no puedo CANTAR cuando TOMO, ahí está mejor, porque mi voz se va…desaparece…magia"_

Q: _"Jajaja por dios, no más vodka para vos" – _dijo retirando el vaso de las manos de Rachel. _"Entonces, preferís el juego de las preguntas? En el estado en el que te encontrás, lo mejor sería que cantes y desafines"_

R: _"Eso NUNCA, Fabray. Además, mi vida está escrita en blogs de internet…qué pueden hacerme un par de preguntitas?" –_ se encogió de hombros, volviendo a tomar su vaso, contra la voluntad de la rubia.

Q: _"Vas a arrepentirte de eso. Las preguntas de Puck siempre es mejor enfrentarlas sin alcohol encima"_

R: _"Entonces vos qué hacés tomando?"_

Quinn no había sido consciente de eso hasta ese momento. Su cuerpo también se veía alterado por los efectos del vodka, sumado a la cerveza que había tomado anteriormente. Ya iba por el segundo vaso de esa bebida dulce y embriagante, preparada por la mismísima Rachel Berry_. 'No estoy tan borracha, no? No. No se me va a escapar nada que no quiera decir. Bah, después de todo no hay nada que pueda llegar a decir que me pueda perjudicar. Oh si?'_

* * *

S: _"En la oficina del principal Figgins. Más precisamente en su sillón" –_ Una sonrisa pícara se formó en el rostro de Santana, y la misma se espejó en el de Brittany al recordarlo.

Risas y algún que otro comentario subido de tono se oyeron en la sala de estar de la casa de Puck. Esa era su respuesta a la pregunta 'Cual fue el lugar más raro donde hayas tenido sexo'.

K: _"Cuando y cómo hiciste eso?"_ – la mandíbula de Kurt caía en sorpresa.

S: _"Ya no es mi turno de responder"_ – le dijo guiñando un ojo.

Se encontraban sentados en círculo. El piso ya estaba lleno de botellas vacías y el lugar nada tenía que ver con la ordenada casa de la familia Puckerman.

Ya llevaban varias rondas de preguntas. Todos estaban disfrutando de conocerse más, de una manera divertida, y a la vez de saber algunas cosas de las amigas de Rachel.

Todos, excepto dos personas. Las preguntas de Puck se caracterizaban por ser atrevidas, y a Quinn no le hacía ninguna gracia responderlas, ni mucho menos escuchar las respuestas de las de la morocha. La otra persona era Finn, quien llevaba casi toda la noche enojado con su novia, y tratando de llamar de alguna forma su atención.

P_: "Rachel, es tu turno. Verdad o consecuencia?"_

R: _"Verdad"_

P: _"Sos virgen? … Y cuando pregunto si sos virgen, lo único que quiero saber es si tenés sexo con tu novia. No estoy interesado en ninguna relación que hayas podido mantener en el pasado"_

T: _"Puuuuuck!_ – protestó Tina –_No tenés que responder si no querés Rach"_

R: _"Jaja, las reglas del juego son claras… Si accedí a jugar, debo hacerlo, no?"_ – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. _"Sí Noah, tengo sexo con ella. Lo raro sería que después de casi 1 año y medio de relación, no lo tengamos, no?"_

P: _"Dios, bendito seas!" _– espetó mirando al techo, despertando las risas de los otros chicos, que hasta ese entonces se encontraban expectantes.

F: _"Crees que sería lo normal tener sexo con alguien con quien estás hace más de un año, pero no es tan así"_ – habló Finn de repente, haciendo que todos se voltearan a mirarlo, sosprendidos. La expresión de Quinn se descompuso por completo.

Brittany fue quien se acercó a la rubia.

B: _"No le hagas caso, Q"_ – susurró en uno de sus oídos, conteniendo la posible reacción de la chica, quien hizo un esfuerzo por tragar saliva y no armar un escándalo.

S: _"Bueno… De quién es el turno de responder?" _– preguntó Santana rápidamente, intentando que el comentario de Finn no trajera problemas, al menos delante de todos.

P: _"Caitlin"_ – se apresuró a decir el chico.

C: _"Consecuencia. Te hago el trabajo fácil, ya que casi no sabés nada de mi jaja"_

P: _"Me gusta que seas considerada jaja._ _Mmmm, ok.. Fácil. Tenés que besar a alguien de los presentes. Chico, o chica, según prefieras" _– dijo con aire despreocupado. _"Ah, y cuando digo besar, quiero decir: BESAR" _– agregó levantando una de sus cejas.

M _"Cómo fue que dejamos que Puck lleve a cabo este juego?"_ – preguntó Mercedes, negando con la cabeza de forma divertida.

C: _"Cómo voy a besar a alguien de acá? La mayoría está en pareja, no quiero tener problemas con nadie!" – _miró a su alrededor, al igual que todos, para comprobar que lo que había dicho era cierto. _"Pues, no me quedan muchas opciones" _– volvió a recorrer las caras con la vista. _"Rach…"_

R: _"YO SABÍA QUE ESTO IBA A TERMINAR ASÍ!"_ – exageró la morocha, y todos rompieron en risas, celebrando la elección de la rubia.

P: _"Eey, también me podrías haber elegido a mí!" __–_ protestó el dueño de casa._  
_

C: _"Jajaja sí, bueno, no quise comprometer a nadie y-"_

R: _"HOLAA, también están Michelle y Emma" – _interrumpía la morocha.

E: _"Dejá de darle ideas, enana. Ya te eligió a vos"_

C: _"Bueno bueno, era yo quien tenía que elegir. Vamos, ni que fuera la primera vez que nos vamos a besar"_ – dijo guiñándole un ojo a la chica, y despertando otra ola de gritos, silbidos y risas de parte de los otros chicos.

R: _"Ok ok, pero admití que un poco te gusto"_ – bromeó.

C: _"Sos la más linda" _– espetó acercándose a ella, y tomando su rostro con una mano, ya preparada para lo que venía.

P: _"Oh, dios todopoderoso" –_ decía Puck. _"Artie, vos que tenés la cámara, sacales una foto. Yo quiero ver esto con mis propios ojos"_

R: _"NOOO, foto nooo!" –_ protestó alejándose de Caitlin.

C: _"Uff enana, vas a besarme de una vez, o qué!?"_

La rubia volvió a tomar a Rachel, y acto seguido hizo desaparecer la distancia entre ambas. El beso fue tirando a tierno. Un dulce encuentro de labios, que si bien no fue largo, sí fue lo suficientemente bueno como para superar con creces las expectativas de Puck, y las de todos los presentes. La única que se volteó fue Quinn, quien no estaba por la labor de verlo. Sentía un extraño malestar en la boca del estómago.

La expresión de la rubia no era de lo más amigable, y aunque intentaba actuar normal, no estaba pasándola bien en absoluto. De hecho, no veía la hora de salir de allí.

Hubieron silbidos, y hasta algún que otro aplauso para las amigas que se separaban triunfantes.

C: _"Tenés gusto a frutilla, enana. Sabía que tenía que elegirte a vos jaja"_

Rachel se limitó a sonreir, y el vientre de Quinn volvía a retorcerse ante ese comentario. La rubia ya no podía ocultar los celos que sentía.

P: _"Eso fue estupendo" _

_R: "Gracias" – _decía con una gran sonrisa, volviendo a su lugar de la ronda, pasando un dedo por sus labios húmedos a causa del beso.

F: _"Gracias a VOS" –_ agregó Finn, quien seguía con una actitud un tanto altanera, tratando de molestar a su novia.

La morocha en lugar de contestarle, le guiñó un ojo al chico a modo de broma. La mayoría de los chicos ni siquiera lo notaron, pero Quinn, quien hasta ese entonces trataba de llevarlo lo mejor posible, no aguantó un segundo más. Se levantó de su lugar y a pasos acelerados caminó hacia la puerta, abandonando la casa y dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

E: _"Eeem, le habrá pasado algo? Se enojó?" – _preguntaba Emma mirando hacia los chicos y hacia la puerta, simultáneamente._ "No debería alguien ir a buscarla?" _

Santana y Brittany se miraron la una a la otra, y ya estaban por salir tras su amiga cuando alguien las interrumpió.

R: _"No se hagan problema, voy yo"_

Finn no se movió de su lugar. Rachel salió tras los pasos de la rubia. Puck continuó con sus preguntas.

No le fue fácil encontrarla, pero tras algunos minutos de búsqueda, distinguió la silueta de la cheerio apoyada en uno de los árboles, frente a la casa de Noah.

R: _"Q… Pasó algo?"_ – se acercó lentamente a la rubia.

Q: _"No. No… Solo… me dieron ganas de vomitar" – _mintió.

R: _"Lo hiciste?"_ – interrogó mirando el piso en busca de la respuesta.

Q:_ "No"_ – fue escueta.

Algunos refucilos iluminaban la noche de Lima, desconcertando a la morocha, quien hasta entonces no tenía idea de que la noche fuera tormentosa.

R: _"Querés que entremos?"_

Q: _"Entrá vos. El aire fresco me va a hacer bien" – _dijo sentándose a los pies del árbol, y apoyando la espalda en el mismo._  
_

La rubia estaba esperando que Rachel se fuera, pero en lugar de eso, la chica se sentó a su lado.

Q: _"Qué haces?"_ – preguntó confundida.

R: _"No me voy a ir, yo soy la culpable de que te sientas mal"_

Q: _"No sos vos. Las cosas vienen mal con Finn desde hace rato. Ya se me va a pasar"_

El rostro de Rachel denotaba confusión tras las palabras de la rubia.

R: _"Eh? Dijiste que querías vomitar. Yo fui la que te hizo tomar vodka" _– la chica la miró sorprendida. _"Qué tiene que ver Finn?"_

Rachel esperó la respuesta con sus cejas en alto, pero al ver que la misma no llegaba, trató de darle vueltas al asunto por sí misma.

R: _"Quinn…te ofendiste por lo de Finn?"_ – la rubia solo atinó a bajar la cabeza. _"Respondeme"_

Q: _"No es eso, es que-"_

R: _"Quinn... En serio? Es lo que creo que es? _

_Q: "No leo la mente"  
_

_R: "Decime entonces... No seas complicada" __–_ suplicó, tratando de obtener una respuesta por parte de la chica.___ "Uff, sos igual a todas las mujeres" __– _espetó ante su mutismo_.__  
_

Dicho comentario llamó la atención de la cheerio.

Q:_ "Vos también sos una mujer!" _

R:_ "De las simples Quinn! __– _protestó._ "Decime, estás celosa de Finn? ... POR MI?" – _cuestionaba con una expresión descreida._  
_

Q: _"No te enojes vos ahora"_ – dijo al notar que el tono de la morocha era cada vez más enfadado.

R: _"No estoy enojada, es solo que no te entiendo. O sea, vos te das cuenta que a mí me gustan las chicas?"_

El planteo de Rachel lograba dejar muda a la rubia, quien titubeó tratando de formular una respuesta, pero la morocha hablaba una vez más.

R: _"Vos sos consciente de que a mí nunca me va a interesar tu novio? Por más que sea el chico popular y el que todas las chicas quieren?"_

Q_: "Pará, no quise hacerte-"_

R: _"No Quinn… Haces una escena de celos por Finn, cuando es él el que debería hacertelas a vos"_

La rubia repensó varias veces lo dicho por Rachel. Un rubor en sus mejillas fue la señal de que había comprendido.

Q: _"Bueno, eso sí que no me lo esperaba"_ – dijo, conteniendo la sonrisa que amenazaba formarse en su boca, y evitando mirarla a los ojos.

R: _"Te pusiste colorada"_ – dijo triunfante. _"Espero que no te moleste que sea tan directa. Solo quería que te quede claro"_

Q: _"Que preferís estar conmigo antes que con mi novio? Sí, ya me quedó bastante claro"__  
_

R: _"Lo decís muy orgullosa de vos misma, o me parece a mi?" – _se animó a bromear, para calmar la tensión que habían pasado momentos antes._  
_

El ambiente entre las dos era visiblemente más relajado.

Q: _"Cómo debería decirlo? Ja. Rachel Berry, FAMOSA_ – enfatizó – _acaba de confesar que estaría conmigo"_

R: _"Ey ey ey, no dije que ESTARÍA con vos… Una cosa es PREFERIR y otra es-"_

Q: _"Estarías conmigo?"_ – se apresuró a preguntar, penetrando los ojos chocolates de la morocha.

El silencio se hizo dueño de la noche. Rachel se sumergió en los expresivos ojos color avellana de la chica que tenía sentada al lado. Voló con sus pensamientos, se dejó llevar por el momento. Se imaginó junto a la rubia, se vio a sí misma besando sus labios y pudo notar un ardor en el abdomen.

Un trueno la sacó de la burbuja en la cual se encontraba, devolviéndola de golpe a la realidad. Las primeras gotas empezaban a caer del cielo.

R:_ "Va a ser mejor que nos vayamos Q"_ _ – 'Uff, GRACIAS lluvia, te debo una!'_ pensó mientras abandonaba su lugar y se ponía de pie.

Le entregó una mano a la rubia, para ayudarla a levantarse.

Q: _"Qué haces?"_

R: _"Me alejo del árbol. Hay tormenta, no quiero morir hoy"_

Q: _"Y?"_

R: _"Y qué?"_

Q: _"Estoy esperando una respuesta!" – _dijo impaciente

R: _"Eh? Fabray, no digas tonterías… Sos mi amiga! Y estás borracha" – _protestaba mientras trataba de cubrirse el pelo de las gotas que caían cada vez con más fuerza. _"Volvamos"_

Q: _"No voy a volver adentro. Andá vos. Yo me voy a mi casa" – _respondió visiblemente irritada. _'Y ahora qué se supone que debo hacer? Actuar como si nada? La puta madre Quinn, para qué tomás?'_

R: _"Cómo que te vas a ir? Dale, entremos…no me hagas insistirte"_

Q: _"No entendés? No tengo ganas. No quiero ver a nadie. No quiero ver a Finn. No quiero tener que darle explicaciones a él o a Santana. Me voy"_

La rubia comenzó a alejarse a pasos largos. Estaba tan confundida y ofendida consigo misma que no hacía esfuerzo alguno por cubrirse de la lluvia. La morocha dudó un segundo, y echó a andar tras ella.

Q: _"Qué haces?"_ – preguntó algo molesta.

R:_ "No voy a dejarte sola"_

Q: _"No quiero que vengas conmigo"_

R: _"Por qué estás enojada?"_ – espetó cansada del comportamiento de la chica. _"No hago más que ayudarte y tratar de que estés bien"_

Q: _"No te pedí que lo hagas"_

R: _"Quinn!"_ – agarró del brazo a la rubia y la apartó de la vereda por la cual caminaban.

El mismo forcejeo hizo que ambas quedaran bajo el pequeño porche de un garage. El techo no era lo suficientemente ancho como para que ambas quedaran a salvo de la lluvia, por lo que Rachel seguía mojándose. Por ende, y con un movimiento casi instintivo, pegó su cuerpo al de la rubia, quien dejó de respirar por un instante al notar el rostro de la chica tan cercano al de ella.

R: _"Perdón"_ – espetó avergonzada, volviendo a alejarse.

Q: _"No me molesta…" – _suspiró.

Varios mechones de pelo húmedo caían sobre los ojos marrones de la morocha, y Quinn se animó a apartarlos suavemente. Sus miradas se cruzaron, interrogantes. Miles de cosas pasaron por la mente de la rubia, y ya no tuvo la fuerza necesaria para seguir sosteniendo su orgullo.

Q: _"Te estás mojando… Vení más cerca"_ – tomó a la chica de la cintura, y la atrajo hacia ella.

R: _"No hay problema, es solo agua" –_ trató de resistirse._ 'Qué estás haciendo Quinn?_'. Rachel sentía su cuerpo temblar, pero no era el frío lo que provocaba esa reacción. _'No tomo una gota de alcohol nunca más en mi vida' _pensó. _"No estás más enojada?"_

Q:_ "Je, puede que sea un poco bipolar"_ – dijo mostrándole una sonrisa, que para la morocha, fue casi irresistible. _"No seas tonta, te vas a enfermar. Vení, te prometo que no muerdo"_

Se dejó llevar por el momento, y juntó su cuerpo al de la rubia. Una ráfaga de calor la invadió sin control alguno.

_'OK… TUVE que acercarme sí o sí… Esto no es para nada inapropiado, ya que de otra manera, podría enfermarme. No puedo descuidar mi salud…mi voz es todo! Y esta es la única manera… Al menos así, no me estoy mojando…O SI ME ESTOY MOJANDO?'_ el cuerpo de Rachel empezó realmente a sufrir las consecuencias de tener a la rubia de ese modo. _'No… NO, RACHEL NO. Uff, cuanto tiempo hace que no...BASTA-' _se dijo, tratando de controlarse._ 'Concentrate…pensá en otra cosa…'_

Q: _"Tenés frío"_ – dijo Quinn, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la morocha.

R: _"Eh? No… Por?"_

Q: _"Porque estás temblando" _– le sonrió dulcemente, mirándola a los ojos. Se quitó su campera, para pasarla por los hombros de Rachel, y cubrirla con la misma, mientras la abrazaba para darle calor. _"Perdoname por haberte tratado mal"_

Un fuerte suspiro salió de lo más profundo de la morocha, quien abandonó sus fuerzas por resistirse a la chica, para finalmente aferrarse a su cintura con sus brazos. La rubia fue consciente de aquello.

R: _"Está todo bien. Siento lo de Finn. Cualquier persona en sus cabales, daría lo que fuera por estar con vos"_

El corazón de Quinn dio un tumbo al oír aquellas palabras. Quiso hablar. Hizo fuerza para que las palabras salieran de su boca, pero le fue imposible en ese momento. En cambio, solo atinó a acariciar la espalda de la chica, en modo de agradecimiento, gesto que estremeció a ambas.

_'Mhm… Ella está borracha… Yo estoy borracha…'_ la mente de Quinn empezó a divagar, producto de los nervios que sentía. Se alejó unos centímetros para poder mirarla a los ojos. _'Qué podría pasar si me acerco?'_ su mirada se fijó en la boca de Rachel_ 'Es decir, PODRÍA pasar algo? .. A ella le gustan las chicas…yo soy una chic- NO! No, Quinn, qué demonios estás pensando? Dios mio, Berry, qué me estás haciendo?'_ intentó sacudir sus ideas.

R: _"Va a ser mejor que te vuelvas a poner tu campera"_ – susurró. _"Tenés la piel erizada"_

Q: _"No importa… Vos sos la que tenés que cuidarte"_ – trató de sonreírle. _'Y no tengo frío, eso te lo aseguro'_

R: _"Está lloviendo bastante fuerte. Deberíamos irnos" – 'No aguanto un segundo más así'_

Q: _"No me quiero ir"_ – espetó casi en un suspiro. Sus ojos volvieron a clavarse en los labios de Rachel, y sus brazos la apretaron con fuerza. _'Ya está…ya estoy jugada'_

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la morocha, al notar el gesto de Quinn. Su cuerpo se preparó para lo que, a esa altura, ya parecía inevitable.

R: _"Quinn…estas por besarme?"_

* * *

**Tardé un poquito en actualizar? .. Disculpen, estuve bastante ocupada. Espero, de alguna manera, haberlo compensado!**_  
_

**Ojalá les guste el cap, y ojalá no me hayan abandonado jeje  
**

**ENJOY :)  
**


End file.
